El Testamento Abadeer
by Riux
Summary: Marceline Abadeer se adentra al pasado de su familia para poder salvar a su padre, Hunson Abadeer, con la ayuda de sus mejores amigos, Finn y Jake. Con tan solo veinticuatro horas para terminar la que sera una de sus mayores aventuras, Marceline sera testigo del secreto mejor guardado durante siglos por su familia...
1. Tu legado familiar

**Testamento.**

**Capitulo 1: Tu legado familiar.**

_Año de 1549. – Ochocientos años antes de la Guerra de los Champiñones-._

_Al fondo de una pequeña habitación iluminada nada más que por los rayos de luz que entraban por las ventanas y una triste llama de vela derretida se veía lo que a simple vista eran dos sombras de aspecto humano, una de pie frente a la otra, que estaba sentada detrás de lo que era un gran escritorio de estilo renacentista de la época. La última de estas dos siluetas se mantenía con la cabeza baja, su mano en constante movimiento constantemente bañando la punta de una pluma de cuervo en un vaso de tinta negra. Alrededor había muchos libros, hojas y pergaminos puestos en los dos únicos libreros presentes en la habitación._

_La mano que sostenía la pluma de cuervo entre sus dedos era muy vieja, se notaban muchos las venas hinchadas, arrugas y manchas debido a la edad que debía tener el dueño, y luego de un tiempo moviendo la pluma de cuervo por fin dejo esta dentro del tintero permitiéndole a sus cansados huesos descansar luego de haber hecho un largo escrito. La vieja mano tomo el papel en que había escrito entre sus dedos sosteniéndola un rato en el aire como inspeccionando cada detalle de todo el escrito, y al ver que todo estaba como era debido el papel fue doblado seguidamente para ser metido en un sobre para carta. Luego de que la hoja fue introducida en el sobre, con la ayuda de la llama de una vela una barra de cera roja comenzó a derretirse lentamente y unas cuantas gotas cayeron justo en la punta de la apertura del sobre, cubriéndola por completo. Cuando las gotas dejaron de caer y antes de que la cera se secara, otra mano parecida a la anterior tomo troquel de madera entre sus dedos y la punta de esta fue aplastada suavemente en la aun liquida cera roja._

_El molde permaneció ahí durante unos tres o cuatro segundos, tiempo en el que después este mismo fue retirado de la ya seca cera revelando un tradicional sello rojo con una elegante letra A rodeada de pequeñas hojas de laurel ._

_Cuando el sobre con el sello estuvo listo, la vieja y arrugada mano la levanto en alto hacía el frente, ofreciéndosela a la otra silueta, que a pesar de la insistencia de la persona que tenía en frente, sus dudas sobre si tomar la carta no le permitían tomar alguna decisión._

_-Padre, no estoy seguro de querer hacer esto._

_-¿De que no estás seguro?- Fueron las palabras de un hombre de edad mayor, de barba, bigote y cabello blanco al último que quedaba de sus hijos._

_-¡De todo esto! Nos hemos metido en grandes problemas para proteger algo que en lo que a mí me concierne, no vale la pena sacrificar ¡En estos momentos lo que más necesitamos es…!_

_-Lo que necesitamos- Interrumpió el anciano-, es permanecer calmados, no perder esa calma porque ahora más que nada la necesitamos._

_-¡Pero, padre…!_

_-Sé lo que debes estar pensando ahora, hijo, y entiendo que te sientas así; de todos tus hermanos eres el más joven y el único que sobrevivió a todo este desastre… ¿Pero en verdad crees que no lo vale?_

_El otro no supo que responder, estaba demasiado aturdido y preocupado como para poder decirle algo a su padre._

_-Muchas cosas te han de abrumar ahora, hijo, pero estate tranquilo. No te preocupes del enemigo, nuestra familia y esto que ahora te entrego ha sobrevivido por generaciones, y perdurara por muchas más si aceptas esto que te estoy dando._

_-¿De verdad cree que esto pueda perdurar por toda la eternidad?_

_-Bueno, tal vez no para siempre, pero si por un largo tiempo. Y te aseguro que nadie, más que tú, yo y las futuras generaciones de nuestra familia conseguirán que esto llegue a sus manos._

_-¿Y el pueblo?_

_-Se irá también con nosotros. Por ahora necesitan un líder y yo ya estoy muy viejo como para poder hacer que permanezca en pie, lo que significa que todo ahora depende de ti… El futuro de esta familia está en tus manos. Desde este momento tus hijos y nietos deberán pasar también por lo que ahora pasamos nosotros, ni una sola generación debe pasar desapercibida por todo esto, ¿entendido?_

_Con manos temblorosas, el hijo menor de ese hombre se atrevió a tomar el sobre que desde hace rato se le ofreció que tomara y lo guardo dentro de su chaleco negro. Era el riesgo más importante que había tomado en todos los años en los que tenía de pertenecer a esa familia, el mayor honor de su vida._

_-Hoy entrego en tus manos lo que nos ha dado tantos enemigos, lo que nos caracteriza como familia, el testamento de generaciones pasadas y futuras. De hoy en adelante este secreto estará presente contigo, te acompañara a donde sea y tú no podrás negarte a su compañía. Estará en todos lados y en ninguna parte al mismo tiempo, y por lo más sagrado de este mundo nunca debe de ser revelado a otros…. ¿Juras proteger el legado de tu familia…, aunque eso signifique la muerte misma?_

_Con las palabras de su padre grabadas en su mente, el joven príncipe estaba a punto de aceptar lo que marcaria a su familia por generaciones hasta que alguien rompiera la tradición. Él siempre fue el más débil de sus hermanos, el más cobarde y el más joven, pero ahora que todos ellos habían muerto exactamente por la misma razón por la que él estaba ahí la responsabilidad recaía en él, solo en él y en lo que sería su descendencia. Soltando un ligero suspiro, inclinando su torso hacía adelante, cerrando suavemente sus ojos en una reverencia y colocando su mano derecha en su pecho, justo en donde estaba su corazón, pronuncio con decisión únicamente dos decisivas palabras:_

_-Lo juro._

…_.._

Siglos más tarde, una joven vampiresa, de cabello largo y negro, cargando lo que parecía ser un hacha con cuerdas en la espalda, iba caminando por un elegante pasillo alfombrado con algunos cuadros colgando, las paredes iluminadas por lámparas y las esquinas donde había mesas por velas "aromáticas" que le daban a la mansión de su padre el familiar olor a muerto que ella siempre percibió desde el primer momento en que puso un pie dentro de ese lugar.

Su nombre… Marceline Abadeer, y hacia más o menos una media hora que uno de los latosos mensajeros de su padre le habían dado la noticia de que el Señor de la Oscuridad quería verla en persona en su oficina en el menor tiempo posible. Ella no sabía si su pariente hacía eso porque en verdad la necesitaba, o lo único que quería era molestarla sacándola de la comodidad de su casa para hablarle de algo que –y podía apostar- realmente no le interesaría. Justo por eso ella caminaba con el seño fruncido, caminando a paso rápido por el pasillo maldiciendo una y otra vez tener que ir en contra de su voluntad a la casa del temido y respetada –o al menos había escuchado- Hunson Abadeer, pues su padre bien sabía que ni aunque le pagaran iría a la Nocheosfera unas…. tres veces por mes. Nocheosfera nunca le gusto, no le gustaba y estaba segura que jamás le gustaría gracias a… ciertas cosas de su pasado, entre las cuales se encontraba el hecho de que no casi no podía verle la cara a su padre, quien por desgracia era el amo y señor de ese lugar.

Marceline no estuviera caminando por ahí si ella no hubiera querido, simplemente pudo haber recibido el mensaje del latoso sirviente, tener el gusto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, flotar tocando su Bajo y dejar que el tiempo pasara mientras su padre la esperaba en su maldita oficina…. Pero por alguna razón no lo hizo. La dejo tan marcada que su padre la hubiera abandonado en plena Guerra de los Champiñones, que cuando quería desobedecer un pedido de Hunson, su maldita consciencia siempre le recordaba el miserable momento de sí misma llorando en medio de una ciudad destruida, y no sabía porque mierda pasaba eso, pero ese recuerdito de mierda de la nada la hacía cambiar de opinión como diciéndose que no debía cometer el mismo error que cometió su padre hace mil años. Y viniendo de alguien como ella era bastante raro que eso pasara, pues Marceline Abadeer siempre había sido de esas personas de _"ojo por ojo, diente por diente"._

Otra razón por la que detestaba ir a la Nocheosfera era que no faltara el ocurrente desinformado que no supiera que era la hija de su jefe y que en menos de un segundo podría regresarlo a la mazmorra de donde salió. Por eso llevaba el Bajo-Hacha, muy pocos la conocían en la mansión y no faltaba el imbécil que le saltara encima creyendo que era una asesina, espía o alguien no deseado para su querido patrón.

Se detuvo frente a una gran puerta doble de madera oscura tallada a mano bien pulida al final del pasillo, el cual aun seguía por ambos lados. En ambas puertas se apreciaba la cara de un demonio con una gran barba y seño fruncido incrustadas en la madera, sostenían entre sus colmillos una perilla de oro que cualquier otro hubiera utilizado para tocar. Marceline nunca utilizaba esas cosas para entrar a la oficina de su padre, siempre entraba como si se tratara de una puerta de mercado y como le era costumbre, ese día también lo hizo. Entro como si nada a la oficina de su padre, a quien encontró sentado detrás de su elegante escritorio de siglos y siglos de antigüedad leyendo un papel entre sus manos sin percatarse de la presencia de su hija.

-Hola, padre- Saludo ella de una forma no muy animada. Su padre de repente volteo dejando la hoja en el escritorio, dándose cuenta por fin de que ahí estaba su hija.

-¡Marceline, mi pequeña hija favorita! Justo a ti te quería ver, cariño- Exclamo, recargado los brazos en el escritorio.

-Padre, soy tu única hija… creo. Pero en fin- dijo desplomándose en una silla frente a Hunson de una forma no muy educada-, se breve que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar hablando aquí contigo.

-¡Esa es la actitud! Marceline, la razón por la que te mande a llamar es muy importante y sé que tienes muchas cosas que hacer con eso de que eres la Reina de los Vampiros y todo lo demás.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Pero…, considerando que eres una Abadeer, mi única descendencia y que ya eres mayor de edad, a mí parecer ha llegado la hora de que tú te hagas cargo de la Nocheosfera.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo- Murmuro- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hacerme cargo del negocio familiar, papá?

-Simple, tú eres mi hija y por tradición el poder es tuyo en cierta forma hasta que yo muera o ya no quiera seguir al mando.

-Padre, sabes que nunca aceptare, has intentado convencerme de lo mismo cientos de veces y siempre te digo que no. Mejor ahorrémonos los problemas y dale el negocio de la familia a un pobre diablo muerto de hambre sin trabajo, él si te lo aceptaría.

-Aunque quisiera hacerlo la tradición familiar es muy estricta; el heredero debe de tener sangre cien por ciento original de los Abadeer, y quiera o no estas tierras le pertenecerán en algún momento de su triste existencia.

-¡Otra vez con lo de la tradición familiar!- Exclamo al aire enderezándose en la silla mirando al frente- Hunson, ¿no crees que ya sea la hora de modernizarse? Durante siglos la tradición de esta familia ha sido la misma desde los primeros Abadeer, algo que paso muchísimo antes de la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones. ¡Y también por siglos eh rechazado tu maldita oferta esperando que me comprendas!

-Intento comprenderte, hija, pero por más que lo intento simplemente no puedo. Entiende que eres mi única descendencia, y quieras o no, eres la siguiente en la línea para tomar el mando de este lugar.

-¿Y cómo sabes que esto es lo que en verdad quiero para mí? ¡Sabes que detesto la Nocheosfera, a sus habitantes y a ti mismo incluso!

-Lo sé, pero tradición es tradición- Dijo Hunson desinteresándole las palabras de la vampiresa- Marcy, hija, si tomas el puesto de tu viejo y aceptas las implicaciones de ello, estoy seguro de que tu madre se sentiría orgullosa desde donde quiera que este.

Ese fue un golpe bajo para Marceline. Hunson –sabiendo que detestaba que le dijeran eso- siempre la chantajeaba diciéndole que su madre estaría orgullosa de su pequeña hija y lamentablemente esas simples palabras provocaban que considerara durante un microsegundo la oferta para darle gusto a una persona que ya casi ni recordaba bien pero que de igual modo le tenía un gran aprecio. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de caer en la telaraña –mal tejida, por cierto- de su tramposo padre, pero Marceline siempre se preguntaba si en verdad su difunta madre se enorgullecería de ella, y al no saber la respuesta a esa pregunta mejor negaba una vez más la insistencia de Hunson diciéndole lo mismo de siempre.

-Lo pensare.

El Señor de la Oscuridad sonrió ligeramente.

-Te eh dejado pensar durante mil años, Marceline. Ya es hora de que te decidas.

-Sí, como sea, padre. Mira, no es que este desesperada y quiera saltar por la ventana para no seguir con esta _interesante _conversación, pero tengo unos cuantos asuntos en Ooo, ya sabes… canciones que tocar, personas que molestar… Si es todo lo que me quieres decirme será mejor que yo me valla.

Hunson no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo mirando sentado en su escritorio como su hija retrocedía acercándose cada vez más a la puerta a punto de salir de su oficina.

-Adiós- Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la vampiresa se giro colocando su mano en la madera, empujarla y poder salir, pero en el instante en que puso un pie fuera de la oficina de su padre, este la hizo detenerse con sus palabras.

-No siempre podrás huir de tu legado familiar, Marceline; tarde o temprano habrás que aceptarlo porque no siempre serás la Reina de los Vampiros libre que eres ahora. También tienes compromisos con tu familia que deben ser…

-Que yo recuerde- Interrumpió ella-, me abandonaste en medio de un mundo devastado y no supe nada de ti, mi "familia", hasta que cumplí dieciocho.

-¿Aun sigues enojada por eso? Creí que lo superarías. Fue por tu propio bien de igual manera, pero tengo que admitir que no elegí el mejor momento para hacerlo ¡Pero qué más da! ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tu legado familiar?

"_Que tal vez no pueda considerarte mi familia"_, quiso decirle, más sus palabras solo se escucharon en su mente.

Claro que se atrevería a decirle eso en la cara a su propio padre, hasta gritárselo si era posible, pero ya no quería seguir discutiendo con él. Dejo salir un suspiro y hablo:

-Nada, padre. Nada- Soltó avanzando al pasillo cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

El Señor de la Oscuridad se quedo mirando la puerta pensando en lo que acababa de suceder con su hija, la Reina de los Vampiros. Entendía que lo detestara por haberla abandonado, pero eso no era excusa para que despreciara el legado de su familia, porque quisiera o no ella pertenecía a uno de los linajes que ha logrado perdurar en la Tierra durante siglos y por lo tanto también era su obligación tomar su parte en esa familia. Su padre lo hizo, su abuelo lo hizo, su bisabuelo e incluso su tatarabuelo siguieron con la tradición Abadeer, que era encargarse de la Nocheosfera hasta el final de los días. Y si, su hija tenía razón en que ya era hora de modernizar esas antiguas leyes, no estaría mal hacerlo, pero así fue como lo quisieron sus ancestros y así se iba a quedar, y por nada del mundo Hunson Abadeer iba a dejar que alguien –mucho menos Marceline- no respetara dichas leyes.

¡Era una vampiresa de mil años, por Glob!

Mil años era el tiempo suficiente para que entendiera la importancia de su linaje, ¿no?

Además había otras cosas que debía aprender a parte de sacar los impuestos de la Nocheosfera y evitar que las turbas en contra del sistema corrupto crecieran más de lo que ya había crecido. Era más bien algo confidencial.

-Señor Abadeer, ¿tiene un momento?- Pregunto alguien en la puerta.

Hunson salió de sus pensamientos y encontró a un joven vampiro parado en la puerta. Tenía alrededor de veintiséis años, era apuesto, de altura promedio, buen físico, cabello largo de color marrón rojizo, mirad tranquila y un gracioso bigotillo separado a la distancia de los dos poros de la nariz junto con una no muy grande barba bajo sus labios.

-Hola, Grimm- Saludó acomodándose en su asiento- ¿Traes noticias, chico?

-Al parecer las cosas se han estado calmando un poco esta semana, no ha habido muchas turbas y los demonios ya se están acostumbrando a la comida de mala calidad. Pero dejando eso por un lado, vengo a entregarle esta invitación- Dijo el apuesto vampiro, quien controlo el papel en sus manos haciendo que este volara hasta el escritorio de Hunson.

-Invitación, eh ¿De qué exactamente?- Pregunto el otro tomando el papelillo.

-No estoy muy seguro, uno de los empleados me dijo que estaba dirigido a usted y que de favor se lo entregara. No me pareció educado leerlo.

-Tú y tus modales, Grimm- Decía al tiempo en que leía la invitación- ¿Qué hay de mi juego de golf esta tarde con la Muerte? Espero que el sujeto no se arrepienta y me deje plantado.

-Oh, sí, hablando de eso, La Muerte no podrá jugar golf con usted. Dice que los mortales han estado cayendo como moscas a su reino y como son muchos tiene que juzgarlos y acomodarlos en su mundo.

-Que lastima, estaba listo para patearle el huesudo trasero- Grimm rió por lo bajo cerrando ligeramente sus ojos.

-Me lo imagino, señor. Y perdóneme si soy imprudente, pero escuche la conversación que tuvo hace rato con la señorita Marceline, y en mi opinión, no me parece buena idea que la fuerce a hacerse cargo de la Nocheosfera.

-Es mi heredera, Grimm, hará todo lo que yo le diga porque soy su padre. Y no tiene nada malo hacerle entender a un heredero que está por llegar a sus manos una gran responsabilidad.

-Sin ofender, pero usted sabe que la joven a penas si conoce el significado de esa palabra.

-No estoy hablando de que sea responsable, hablo de algo mucho más importante que implica tener la Nocheosfera.

-Entonces, si lo dice de esa forma le deseo la mejor de las suertes y ojala su hija comprenda.

-Yo también lo espero, Grimm… Tarde o temprano lo hará… Bueno, muchacho, muchas gracias por haberme servido otra vez. Puedes retirarte si quieres.

-Recuerde, señor Abadeer; siempre a sus ordenes- Dijo el joven inclinándose un poco hacia adelante para luego irse.

El chico vampiro de nombre Grimm era uno de los empleados más queridos de Hunson Abadeer, era prácticamente su mano derecha y el encargado de todo en caso de que él no estuviera presente. Era de especie vampira con raíces humanas, un día le pidió trabajo en la Nocheosfera a cambio de que lo dejara vivir aunque fuera en los calabozos. Y Hunson así lo hizo, le dio trabajo y lo dejo vivir en los calabozos del castillo, y con el paso del tiempo Grimm fue mostrándole al Señor de la Oscuridad ciertas habilidades que le gustaron al amo de la Nocheosfera pasando de ser un simple esclavo friega platos y pisos, al consejero Real del gran Hunson Abadeer.

Al terminar de leer dejo el papelillo en medio del escritorio inclinándose hacia atrás apoyando su espalda en el acolchonado respaldo de su silla y subiendo sus botas rojas en la mesa pensando en lo que acababa de ser invitado. Había asistido a muchos otros eventos, pero nunca a uno como ese.

**¿Ya estamos grabando…? ¿Esta grabando?... ¿¡Si!?... ¿¡Por qué carajos no me dijeron!?... ¿Y COMO IBA A SABER QUE LA LUZ ROJA ERA PARA…!? Ay, si cierto, ya esta grabando.**

**¡Hola, chicos! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin leernos! Sé lo que deben de estar pensando: "Riux, apenas paso una semana" Si, ya lo se, para que se me ocurriera una idea nueva es un muy pronto tiempo, pero resulta que con lo de las clases mi cerebro funciona "más" y las cosas se acelaron un 37% antes de lo planeado, ¡ademas los extrañaba muchísimo! *Los abraza psicológicamente*.Y bueno, este no va a ser un fic de capítulos largos como los que subía en mis otros fics, este es de misterio, por lo que ahora escribiré menos y posiblemente me tarde menos en subir capitulo, aunque no creo que suceda porque también quiero darle suspenso al asunto, así de que se queden con el ¡Oh, dios mio, ¿Qué pasara después!? ¡Que pasara con ese! ¿Qué pasara con aquel? ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿¡Donde esta Lupita!?... O mas o menos así me lo imagino.**

_**Testamento **_**es mi nueva obra, una obra a la que pondré mucho empeño y tratare de que sea mejor que mis fics anteriores, y para aquellos que se preguntan quien carajos es Grimm, pues no es más que otra de mis creaciones imaginaras para Hora de Aventura. Lo eh dibujado varias veces y tal y como digo en este capitulo,… ¡ES SUPER SEXY!**

**Y bueno, muchas gracias a los que me comentaron en el último capitulo de **_**Amnesia**_** porque en verdad haber revasado otra vez los cien Reviews fue algo… algo… simplemente hermoso. Cada comentario que ustedes me mandan es una fuente de inspiración para mi, en verdad, porque cuando casí grito al cielo que ustedes son mi queridísimo publico fino y conocedor, no es porque les este haciendo la clásica trolleada de los Testigos de Jehová, es porque gracias a ustedes la ardilla que hace funcionar mi cerebro corre y corre y corre para que pueda entretenerlos a ustedes y a mi como autora, porque sinceramente me divierto mucho pensando en las escenas, los diálogos, las cosas que pasaran mientras escucho música.**

**Sinceramente, muchas gracias a todos. A los que comentan y a los lectores que no comentan pero que yo se que leen el fic. De verdad, los adoro.**

**Y como dice German… ¡Un abrazo psicológico con olor a Viernes y nos vemos el próximo capitulo!**

**No se olviden de dejar un Review.**

**Cuidense mucho, cómanse sus frutas y verduras, no se quejen de su unicornio y ¡Nos leeremos después! Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo. **


	2. Una desicion confusa

**Testamento.**

**Capitulo 2: Una decisión confusa.**

Sumida en sus pensamientos la hija del Señor de la Oscuridad caminaba a lo largo de un pasillo con la mirada en suelo, el seño ligeramente fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. De verdad odiaba que su padre fuera el amo y señor de la Nocheosfera. Era realmente difícil tratar de evitar algo que no querías hacer cuando una maldita tradición de más de un milenio de antigüedad prácticamente controlaba tu vida.

Pertenecer a una familia de linaje con ese tipo de tradiciones era como estar casada con el aburrimiento en persona. Siempre era una de _párate derecha, come con el tenedor de la ensalada, cuida tus modales, habla y siéntate bien…_, en fin, miles de cosas que Marceline detestaba a morir.

Muchas veces pensó en lavarle el cerebro a Hunson para que cambiara de idea y la dejara en paz de una vez por todas, pero aunque se le conocía por su valentía y destreza, ella y su padre estaban al mismo nivel de poder, sin embargo la vampiresa no estaba tan loca como para hacer el intento de si quiera intentar hacerle un rasguño al todopoderoso Señor de la Oscuridad.

Entonces,… ¿cuáles eran sus opciones?

Muy simple. Nada.

Hacer nada no evitaría que se quedara con la Nocheosfera, pero por el momento no había otra opción. Era si o si. Su padre no le daría más opciones ni de chiste. Y el mismo se lo dijo una vez, curiosamente en una charla parecida, y se lo había vuelto a repetir ese día; _No siempre podrás huir de tu legado familia. _Para ella, esa simple frase era como una cachetada que le recordaba todos los días de su eterna vida que ese lugar que tanto detestaba terminaría siendo suyo aunque no lo quisiera. Y como en las discusiones con Hunson Marceline tenía la suerte de un pavo con sobrepeso en Navidad, de alguna manera mágicamente ella era quien terminaba perdiendo. Su padre era uno de los pocos que podían ganarle en una competencia de esgrimistas verbales y de los que podían vencerla en batalla de igual manera.

Dio vuelta en uno de los alfombrados pasillos del castillo aun con la mirada baja todavía pensando en lo que haría o podría hacer para no quedarse con el negocio familiar, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de repente encontró la punta de un par de zapatos negros encima de la alfombra. Se detuvo por un momento al tiempo en que levantaba la cabeza escalando con la mirada el fornido cuerpo cubierto por un elegante traje negro con corbata roja del sujeto que estaba delante de ella en esos instantes. Era de las pocas criaturas de la Nocheosfera que la conocían y también de los pocos que existían de su especie; el Consejero Real de su padre, Grimm.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Marceline- Saludo cordialmente el tipo.

-Hola, Grimm ¿Trabajando horas extra?

-Sin ofender, pero siempre trabajo horas extra y aun así el amo Abadeer no me aumenta un centavo- Dijo mostrando una de sus amables sonrisas.

A la joven le hizo gracia el comentario del vampiro y sonrío por un instante.

-Yo ya hubiera renunciado, viejo. Tienes cosas mucho mejores que hacer para estar aquí, ¿no?

-Oh, no, por supuesto que no. El trabajo que su padre me dio es todo lo que tengo… pero debo admitir que me gustaría seguir leyendo un libro que encontré hace poco- Marceline no dijo nada, simplemente le sonrío al Consejero para después regresar a la apariencia pensativa que tenía. Grimm no pasó por alto aquello y se atrevió a decir algo- La noto algo frustrada, señorita Marceline.

-No es nada, Grimm, son solo cosas sin importancia.

-Volvió a discutir con el señor Abadeer, ¿cierto?- Decía el chico mientras que del interior del saco de su traje sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros y encendía uno para luego colocárselo en la boca.

-Sí, pero son solo cosas sin importancia. Ya sabes, cosas que se resuelven rápido.

-No tiene porque mentirme,- Se saco el cigarrillo dejando escapar el humo- yo sé que esto tiene que ver con su legado familiar.

-Ay, mierda, ¿escuchaste la charla con Hunson y yo?

-Más que una charla me temo que fue la típica conversación del padre con un súper negocio que quiere que su hija lo herede, pero que ella no está de acuerdo con ello y busca como zafarse de eso. Perdóneme si fui imprudente, pero como Consejero es mi trabajo estar al lado de su padre el mayor tiempo que me sea posible. Y por cierto,… su padre de verdad espera que acepte la propuesta- Volvió a colocarse el cigarrillo.

-Pues que espere sentado porque no voy a desperdiciar valiosos segundos de mi vida sentada en una silla haciendo nada- Hablo decidida.

-Señorita Marceline, mi papel en este castillo como Consejero Real es precisamente para aconsejar al Señor Abadeer y a todo quien lo necesite, y es usted más que nadie quien necesita mi ayuda en estos momentos.

-No tienes que molestarte, Grimm, yo puedo solucionar los problemas con mi padre por mí misma. Muchas gracias.

-¿Está segura?- Pregunto nuevamente liberando humo de su boca.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy segura! Ya me canse de que mi padre me diga que tengo que hacer, además yo tengo mis propias reglas, y esa regla es nunca hagas algo si no quieres hacerlo ¡Tengo mil cuatro años, con un carajo!

-Con más razón deberías de considerarlo. Es cierto que puedes tomar tus propias decisiones y también es cierto que ya eres mayor de edad, pero debes entender que todo esto, la Nocheosfera, el negocio de tu padre… no es un simple juego de niños. Te digo esto porque llevo bastante tiempo sirviéndole a tu padre, sé lo que hace y sé lo que no hace, en ocasiones yo he tomado su lugar, y aunque la política también me parece aburrida el chiste es que este negocio te conecta a ti y a tu padre en cierta forma. Nocheosfera ha pasado a manos de muchas personas que han llevado su apellido y sigue usted en la lista. Y tal vez si hablaras más con él las cosas podrían…

-¿Mejorar?- Interrumpió de golpe- ¡Es imposible que las cosas puedan mejorar así! La última vez que hablamos como padre e hija fue cuando casi devora todas las almas de Ooo, y no fue una conversación muy agradable que digamos. Sería un milagro si un día de estos nos vieras hablando de algún tema que no fuera el negocio familiar o sin que yo quiera descuartizar a Hunson por insistirme tanto. Y tengo más de una razón para desobedecerlo, Grimm.

-Dime una.

- ¡Me abandono en plena Guerra! ¡A mí, a su única hija! ¿¡Qué clase de padre deja a una pequeña niña de siete años en medio de una catástrofe global!?

Grimm guardo silencio durante un momento inhalando el amargo sabor del cigarro reflexionando acerca de las palabras de la hija del Señor de la Oscuridad. Y luego de haberlo hecho se saco una vez más el objeto de la boca, exhaló una nube de humo y luego de unos incómodos diez segundos de silencio volvió a hablar:

-¿Con eso deberé entender que las cosas con Su Alteza no están funcionando bien a causa de un hecho que ocurrió mil años atrás?

-Posiblemente. Sea como sea, Grimm, fue un gusto verte y ojala te den unas vacaciones; trabajas demasiado, vampiro.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Marceline Abadeer ya se había dado vuelta, estaba a punto de abrir un portal a su casa en Ooo, pero antes de hacer todo eso se dio la vuelta una vez más a donde el vampiro.

-Oye, ¿no te molestaría si…?

Para antes de que acabara la frase el Consejero le lanzo a Marceline un cigarrillo junto con un encendedor los cuales ella pudo atrapar a tiempo. Le dio las gracias a Grimm, se puso el cigarrillo en la boca, lo encendió y regreso el encendedor al Consejero.

-Por tu culpa me gustan estas cosas.

-Me declaro culpable- Dijo el joven entre risillas- Pero piénsalo con cuidado, Marceline… Ya te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a repetir. No siempre…

-..Podre huir de mi legado familiar- Completo la chica inhalando algo de su cigarrillo- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, no tienes que joder a mi mente más de lo que ya está.

Dicho aquello, Marceline se despidió del Consejero y abrió un portal a su hogar en Ooo.

No quería saber nada de la Nocheosfera ni de su padre, de preferencia el resto de su eternidad.

….

Por ordenes del conductor, los cuatro caballos fantasma que iban al frente se detuvieron delante de la activa fuente de agua ubicada en medio del camino circular -que era la entrada y salida del lugar- cuando esté tiro de los lazos quedando estacionados al frente de una antigua y gran mansión de aspecto renacentista iluminada en su interior por lo que parecían cientos de lámparas. Justo entonces, una de las puertas del elegante carruaje negro se abrió y luego se vio como un lustroso zapato pisaba el concreto del patio delantero, el cual estaba rodeado por cientos de arboles y flores secas y marchitas que apenas podían mover sus ya desgastados y muertos pétalos con el frio viento del invierno que pronto llegaría.

Hunson Abadeer bajo de su carruaje sin quitarle de encima la vista a la enorme casa que se elevaba ante sus ojos. Más que una mansión parecía un palacio sin torres en forma cuadrangular hecho de enormes ladrillos que se alcanzaban a divisar en las paredes, con un techo de miles y miles de tejas color gris oscuro, un escape de chimenea y la forma que caracterizaba el edificio, que era exactamente a la de otra vieja mansión –ahora destruida- que llego a existir antes de la Guerra de los Champiñones, conocida como la Mansión Villard. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Hunson fue que por ningún lado vio señales de que alguien más estuviera dentro ¿Habría llegado muy temprano?

No, eso no era posible. Se había retrasado como media hora después de las siete cuando su chofer dijo que era necesario reemplazar una rueda que ya estaba en extremo desgastada del carruaje. Le importo poco el tiempo que se hubieran tardado, de igual manera Hunson Abadeer casi siempre llegaba tarde a todo evento que se le invitaba, y ocasionalmente pensaba que tal vez la impuntualidad en eventos de ese tipo era lo único que tenía en común con su hija.

-¿Estás seguro de que este es el lugar?- Le pregunto al conductor, un esqueleto con sombrero negro y una gran barba blanca colgando de los huesos de su barbilla.

-Era la dirección que se mencionaba en su invitación- Respondió.

-Debe de haber un error. Seguramente leíste mal.

-No, señor, llevo más de mil años de servicio para su familia y en ninguna ocasión me eh equivocado de dirección ¿Hay algún problema acaso?

-Si. Se supone que esta casa no debía de ser conocida por nadie más que los monarcas de la Nocheosfera- Dijo Hunson.

-Probablemente le dio la dirección a alguien de su confianza y no lo recuerda.

-Yo no le daría la ubicación de esta casa a cualquier pobre diablo ¡Esto prácticamente es propiedad privada!

-Es una mansión muy grande ubicada en medio de una ciudad destruida, a cualquiera le llamaría la atención entrar a ver que hay dentro. Ya sabe, ladrones, magos, turistas y esas cosas.

-¡Pues no deberían hacerlo!

-Oh, vamos, amo. ¿Qué tiene de especial este lugar? Tiene siglos de antigüedad y usted casi ni viene a Ooo.

-No es de tu incumbencia ¿En la invitación decía el nombre del tipo al que se le ocurrió hacer la dichosa reunión aquí?

-No sabría responderle a esa pregunta, después de todo soy solo un simple chofer de carruaje. Yo no me encargo de averiguar el nombre de nadie.

Dicho aquello, el esqueleto barbudo tiro de nuevo de las riendas de los caballos fantasmas haciéndolos relinchar para que luego comenzaran a galopar directo a la salida de la casa mientras que el Señor de la Oscuridad permanecía parado en el mismo punto donde se había bajado al principio mirando como su carruaje se alejaba entre el jardín marchito que formaba el patio delantero y desaparecía en lo que, en efecto, era una ciudad en ruinas.

Subió pacientemente los escalones hasta llegar al frente del gran portón de roble pulido que en esos momentos se encontraba abierto de par en par dejando que toda la luz que venía del interior saliera iluminando lo que eran nada más las escaleras y el agua que caía de la fuente. Y cuando Hunson entro lo primero que vio fueron dos grandes escaleras a izquierda y derecha de la entrada de la casa adornada por una larga alfombra roja que se deslizaba directamente a donde él estaba parado. En el techo colgaba un gran candelabro de cristal que era prácticamente la luz principal de la hermosa entrada con velas colocadas en el extremo de cada uno de los brazos.

Reconoció que a quien se le hubiera ocurrido encender ese montón de velas a tan alto nivel debía merecer el premio al suicida del año. El techo y el piso estaban muy separados entre sí y una caída de esas sin duda marcaba el final del camino de esa persona.

Sin embargo al Señor de la Oscuridad no le importo la belleza que lo tenía rodeado, había estado muchas veces ahí dentro como para fingir sorprenderse de lo que sea que hubiera en aquel lugar del que se suponía que nadie sabía nada. Miro a todos lados pero no encontró a ninguno de los gobernantes que se decía estarían ahí esa noche. Se paseo por toda la mansión buscando señas del anfitrión del evento, lo raro era que la casa estaba igual a como él la recordaba la primera vez que entro, exceptuando el que esta vez las luces estaban encendidas porque Abadeer nunca encendía el candelabro, siempre encendía una de las lámparas de los pasillos o llevaba una linterna para que nadie viera "una luz de salvación" si se encontraba perdido en medio de la Ciudad en Ruinas, que era el nombre que recibía el lugar donde Hunson ahora se encontraba. Nada parecía haber sido movido de su lugar, no había nada nuevo ni nada faltante, tampoco señales de que los monarcas se presentarían, pues siempre que eso pasaba había un tumulto en todas o alguna de las salas.

-¡Hola!- Exclamo al aire- ¿¡Hay alguien aquí!?

No hubo respuesta.

La idea de que su viejo chofer se había equivocado de dirección por primera vez en todos los años que llevaba de servicio comenzó a hacerse más creíble para el Señor de la Oscuridad, quien opto por gritar otra vez esperando que esta vez alguien se molestara en escucharlo, pero metafóricamente hablando, no se escucho ni el lamento de un fantasma.

Se dio la vuelta para salir de la mansión a esperar que alguno de los monarcas llegara, pero no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando de repente recibió lo que para él fue un puñetazo en la cara que casi lo manda al suelo, sin embargo Hunson alcanzo a recuperar el equilibrio con la mano en el área afectada, impresionado de lo que acababa de pasar. Miro a un lado pero no encontró nada, la casa seguía vacía, pero entonces de repente algo lo volvió a golpear con fuerza en la otra mejilla provocando que Abadeer quedara encorvado cambiando de posición su mano, y no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando también de la nada fue golpeado por lo que parecía una rodilla directamente en la parte alta del estomago. El impacto alcanzo a hacer que el aire se le saliera a Hunson, quien de paso también escupió sangre y se dejo caer en el suelo respirando con dificultad.

Y mientras él respiraba con dificultad, sintió como el medallón de maldad pura que siempre llevaba colgado al cuello le fue arrancado de este mismo para luego ser empujado por la suela de un zapato al piso, en donde Hunson Abadeer pudo ver que una alta fisura venía acercándose a paso lento hacía él hasta quedar parado en frente. Se esforzó por verle la cara, pero el dolor era tanto que no le dejaba abrir por completo los ojos y la falta de respiración le había nublado la vista.

-¿Quién eres?- Atino a decir con el poco aire que le quedaba.

La alta figura no le respondió.

Lo último que vio Hunson Abadeer fue que su atacante se inclino hacía él, le tapo la boca con un trapo antes de que dijera alguna otra palabra y por último le cubrió el rostro con una gruesa bolsa de tela negra.

**Individuo intruso: Hola, muy buenas tardes, bienvenidos a este nuevo capitulo de este fic llamado Testamento, donde presentamos…**

**Riux: ¿¡Que estas haciendo, animal!? ¡Este es mi foro, no tu foro! ¡Te lo deje encargado mientras estaba dándole de comer a unicornio.**

**Individuo intruso: Solo quería ayudar.**

**Riux: Tu no sirves ni de trapeador. ¡Estas despedido, fuera!**

**Individuo intruso: ¡Nooooo, porfavor, Riux, no me hagas esto! Tengo esposa y doce hijos que alimentar.**

**Riux: ¡Despedido, eh dicho!**

**Individuo intruso: Puto Riux hija de la …- Individuo intruso se va-**

**Riux: Gente descarada, de veras ¿Cómo pueden ser tan malos?**

**¡Hola a todos los que se hayan molestado en leer esto! Antes que nada quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto en subir capitulo la semana pasada, lo que pasa es que últimamente eh tenido muchas tareas, me han aplicado exámenes, remodelamos la casa, los Testigos de Jehová han aparecido hasta en la sopa y en fin, el caso es que fue una semana algo atareada. Se que a muchos no les interesa mi asquerosa vida personal, pero tenía que disculparme por haberme tardado tanto. Ah, y no se enojen porque el capitulo es corto, yo les dije que siendo una novela de misterio mis capítulos ahora serian más cortos, y si no se enteraron regrésense al capitulo anterior, lean el endemoniadamente largo agradecimiento y ahí encontraran lo que dije acerca de los capítulos.**

**Lamento si no le gusto a alguien mucho la idea de Marceline fumando con Grimm, pero como ambos son amigos –en mi fic- y se conocen de hace mucho –repito, en mi fic- supuse que a nuestra querida Marcy –WOOOOHOOOO, AGUANTE MARCELINE- se le pegaran uno que otro vicio del super sexy Grimm. Y como verán, la cosa esta poniéndose buena ahora con el final de este capitulo. Ya se imaginaran. Sé que este capitulo fue en extremo corto comparado con mis otros fics y capítulos, pero no quería hacerlos esperar más y lo termine hoy….*Iluminacion y coro de angeles al fondo* ¡Aleluya!**

**Un saludo a Paqs, a VioletStreat y a Poopy por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior y…**

**Individuo desconocido: Y no se olviden de dejar un Review, todos los Reviews son recibidos con los brazos abiertos.**

**Riux: ¿Qué yo no te había despedido a ti?**

**Individuo desconocido: Oh, si… PERRA…-sale corriendo.**

**Bueno, para aquellos que quieren dejar un Review y no saben como, podrán hacerlo en tres simples pasos- PASO I- escribe cualquier nombre en el cuadro arriba del recuadro gigante- PASO 2- En el recuadro gigante escribe tu Review- Y finalmente PASO 3- Dale click en Post Review y tu comentario seara bienvenido ¡Resultados garantizados! ¿Cierto Paqs?**

**¡Un abrazo psicológico mio y por parte de Marceline! Y nos vemos en… creo que en las próximas dos semanas porque tengo varias cosas que hacer. Y desde ahora les aviso, creo que empezare a subir capitulo una vez a la semana, o una vez cada dos semanas porque esto de pasar de año esta de la mier…**

**Nos vemos pronto. Cuidense. Los amo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	3. Que comience el juego

**El Testamento Abadeer.**

**Capitulo 3: Que comience el juego.**

La cueva en la que Marceline vivía estaría medio oscura de no ser porque las luces del interior de su casa y el patio aun seguían encendidas y la luz podía llegar casi a la entrada de la guarida de la Reina de los Vampiros, que justo en esos momentos se encontraba dormida en su sofá rojo en el interior de su casa. Todavía se podía apreciar entre sus labios el cigarrillo que Grimm le había regalado después de la conversación que tuvieron en el pasillo de la mansión, y que aun humeante, no le faltaba mucho para desprenderse de los delicados labios de la dormida chica vampiro. Y no falto mucho tiempo para que el cigarro por fin fuera atraído por la gravedad dando volteretas en el aire hasta que por fin toco la alfombra de la sala.

Estando aun encendido y sobre la alfombra, después de cinco segundos en los que nadie lo recogió el humo que desprendía del tubillo se fue intensificando a tal grado que una pequeña llama apareció y al igual que el humo, esta fue intensificándose con cada segundo que pasaba. El humo llego entonces a los poros nasales de Marceine, quien entre abrió los ojos pensando para sí que algo olía a quemado. Miro a su izquierda y se inclino en el sofá abriendo los ojos como platos cuando vio que en su alfombra había una pequeña llama que estaba comenzando a extenderse.

-Oh, Mierda…

Automáticamente la vampiresa se puso en pie y con la suela de su bota comenzó a aplastar la llama una y otra vez sin parar hasta que esta fue lo suficientemente pequeña para molerla logrando así que se extinguiera y posiblemente evitar terminar viviendo en la casa de Finn y Jake.

-Es la última vez que tú y yo dormimos juntos, ¿me escuchaste?- Le dijo Marceline al masacrado cigarrillo el cual lanzo al cesto de basura que tenía por ahí. Se froto los aun adormilados ojos y se estiro dando un bostezo para después rascarse la cabeza- ¿Qué hora es?

-Hora de aventura- Dijo alguien de repente.

-¡No inventes caraj…! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Finn?- Dijo, indignada al ver que el humano había entrado sin permiso a su casa.

-Dijiste que hoy saldríamos de aventura, y ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta salir de aventura contigo- Dijo el joven humano de ya dieciséis años. El chico llevaba puesto su inseparable gorro de oso blanco, una chamarra azul, pantalones y unas botas negras debido al frio que había estado haciendo últimamente en Ooo.

-¿Y tenías que entrar a mi casa sin permiso?

-Toqué, pero no me respondías, además la puerta estaba abierta y cuando entre te vi bailando sobre tu alfombra y hablándole a un cigarrillo… Por cierto- Comenzó a decir olfateando a Marceline-… ¿fumas?

-¡Por supuesto que no, Finn! Jamás eh tocado un cigarrillo en mis mil tristes años de existencia.

-¿Y el que tenías hace unos momentos en la mano?

-¡De aventura dijiste! Muy bien, viejo, iré contigo, no más deja que me ponga una chaqueta o un saco encima porque hace mucho frio y no quiero terminar con una neumonía- Exclamo Marceline evadiendo el tema anterior y flotando hasta su habitación.

-No sabía que a los vampiros les podía dar neumonía- Le dijo Finn desde la sala.

-¡De hecho no!- Grito la vampiresa desde su habitación.

Rápidamente Marceline busco entre su closet algo que la protegiera del frio de esa noche de invierno. Sabía que no necesitaba ponerse mucha ropa para poder protegerse del frio, después de todo la temperatura corporal de los vampiros generalmente era muy baja, casi pareciendo que era hielo lo que se estaba tocando. Pero a diferencia de varios vampiros que podían incluso hasta salir desnudos en noches como esa, Marceline aun no podía quitarse la costumbre de ponerse por lo menos una bufanda para evitar lo que antes ella podía llamar un resfriado, y en efecto, eso fue lo que se puso; una bufanda roja y una chaqueta de cuero negro a parte porque se la había pasado todo el día con una blusa gris sin mangas y el pantalón que llevaba puesto.

Floto al baño y abrió la llave del grifo escuchando como el agua al mismo tiempo en que tocaba el fondo del lavamanos se iba por la tubería. Aun no se encontraba despierta del todo y para no irse de aventura con Finn aun con sueño se mojo un par de veces la cara consiguiendo al fin despertar de su ensoñación. Estiro el brazo a un lado, tomo una toalla que estaba colgada al lado y seco su rostro con cuidado y también parte de su cabello que también había terminado mojado en su misión por despertar.

Pero como aun le era de costumbre, al quitar la toalla de su rostro accidentalmente cruzo miradas con el espejo del baño, donde como siempre encontró un gran saco de nada. Su naturaleza de vampiro no le permitía reflejarse en ninguna parte. Algunos creían que eso era porque los de su especie carecían de un alma y que por lo mismo a los vampiros se les denominaba no-muertos, pero Marceline creía que era otro juego de la vida para burlarse de ella una, y otra y otra vez diciendo: "en tu cara". Prácticamente casi gritándole que jamás volvería a sentir los rayos del sol en su piel, que sería temida por todos, que en parte ya estaba muerta y que nunca volvería a ser quien era antes de ser lo que muchos llamaban… un monstruo.

-¿¡Pasa algo allá arriba, Marcy!?

Gracias al grito de Finn la chica vampiro fue capaz de apartar su mirada del vació presentado en el cristal de su espejo apartándola también de las lejanas memorias de su vida como humana.

-No, Finn. Bajo en un segundo- Dijo con voz alta para que el chico la escuchara.

Marceline bajo flotando las escaleras de su habitación y de la misma forma cruzo a la sala de su casa donde encontró al rubio, quien volteo tan pronto cuanto noto su presencia.

-¿Y cuál es la aventura de hoy, héroe?- Dijo ella.

-Estaba pensando probar algo nuevo hoy, como ir al Mercado Fantasma. Dicen que hace mucho tiempo un mercenario enterró ahí un gran tesoro.

-Pero es una simple leyenda, Finn. Los mercenarios en esos tiempos se dedicaban a robar y a comerciar con las personas para obtener dinero, dudo mucho que haya enterrado sus tesoros en un mercado sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Y de ser cierta esa historia, ya debieron haberlo encontrado, ¿no crees?

-Puede que sí, pero de igual modo podemos patearle el trasero a unos cuantos fantasmas. Además quiero ir, muchos ancianos dicen que el mercenario existió de verdad y que la última vez que lo vieron dijo que había enterrado todo.

-Los ancianos son ancianos, Finn. Yo pase más de ocho siglos explorando la Tierra de Ooo y en todos mis viajes escuchaba historias como esas. La mayoría eran cuentos para mandar a los niños a dormir y otras… Bueno, busque hasta debajo de las piedras, pero eran simples leyendas.

-A veces las leyendas no son solo leyendas, Marcy. Imagina lo que podríamos encontrar si vamos al Mercado Fantasma esta noche.

-Digamos que sí. Vamos caminando al dichoso mercado, llegamos, ¿y luego qué? No me voy a poner a escarbar toda la zona para buscar algo que ni siquiera se sabe si existe.

-Es por eso que vamos a averiguarlo… ¿Qué dices, le entras?

Abadeer suspiro. La terquedad de Finn a veces era demasiada como para ponerse a discutir con él, y como no tenía ganas de tomar más decisiones enredosas ni de escuchar las suplicas del humano, le dijo que sí y como todo adolescente emocionado y algo distraído que se respeta, no pudo evitar saltar emocionado sobre su preciado sofá rojo. Y Marceline, como toda mujer vampira de carácter mixto que se respeta, lo saco a patadas de la casa de tal manera que a Finn le salió un moretón en la frente debido al golpazo que se dio contra la pared de roca de la cueva… literalmente hablando.

Y luego de un buen rato de espera en el que Marceline se aseguro de que el aventurero no estaba muerto, partieron al dichoso Mercado Fantasma.

Como su nombre lo indicaba, este lugar se conocía no por no tener habitantes y estar totalmente desolado, más bien se le conocía de ese modo ya que todos los mercaderes de por ahí y algunos compradores eran fantasmas. Estaba localizado detrás de unas montañas al oeste de las Praderas y quienes estaban interesados en ir solo podían ir de noche porque era el único momento en que el mercado estaba activo. Todo el tiempo se podían ver diferentes tipos de criaturas comprando y regateando cosas con los vendedores, cosas normales y sobrenaturales como lo eran medallones con poderes místicos, polvos mágicos, anillos de poder, libros de conjuros, etcétera. Sin mencionar a los numerosos mercenarios que a cada rato acorralaban a la gente ofreciéndoles cualquier antigüedad en buen estado que hubieran encontrado en una de sus expediciones para conseguir un par de monedas de algún tonto que les comprara algo.

-Esta noche hay muchos magos- Comento Finn mirando a su alrededor.

-Todos son aprendices recién graduados, se están preparando para dedicar su vida a la magia y todo eso.

-¿Y porque vienen al Mercado Fantasma?

-No lo sé. Según yo había un mercado especial para los magos, o algo así pero al parecer no encontraron lo que querían. Y como el Mercado Fantasma es de los más famosos en Ooo y tiene de todo, entiendo por qué molestarse en venir hasta acá.

-Entiendo. A mí me gustaría comprar una nueva arma o algo para que Jake ya no ronque más.

-Yo no compraría nada aquí si fuera tu, héroe. Los mercenarios y los vendedores son muy listos, te engañan fácilmente y aprovechan cualquier oportunidad para robarte lo más que puedan.

-Creí que era de los mejores mercados de Ooo.

-Lo es. Tiene hasta sonrisas de caballo empaquetadas, pero el problema no es encontrar los artículos, sino al vendedor indicado.

-Pues yo veo que todos confían en todos los vendedores. Parecen muy amables.

-Es un truco barato usado para que el idiota que les está comprando no le importe cuanto tenga que pagar. Hay artículos buenos y otros no tanto, pero sean o no de buena calidad terminas pagando una fortuna.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?

-En una de mis aventuras me cruce con este lugar, me insistían mucho en que comprara algo y los mercenarios pueden llegar a ser demasiado insistentes a veces. Pero ya olvídate de eso, venimos a buscar otra cosa.

-Ok, pero hay que pedirle información a alguien porque no tengo ni idea de en donde comenzar… ¡Oye, ¿qué tal a él?!- Dijo el rubio mientras avanzaba al lugar que señalaba.

-¡Espera, Finn, tienes que tener cuidado con los mercaderes, son muy engaño…!

Justo antes de terminar la última palabra Marceline se calló de repente a sí misma. Algo no andaba bien. De repente sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y había una sensación bastante extraña en el aire. La piel de los brazos se le había erizado en el interior de las mangas de su chaqueta y la sensación que había a su alrededor por un momento se le hizo familiar, como si ya la hubiera experimentado antes. Volteo a todos lados buscando la posible causa de eso, pero lo único que veía era a magos, humanoides y diferentes tipos de criaturas buscando lo que querían al mejor precio que encontraban. Finn se le había perdido de vista entre la multitud de gente y a penas si podía divisar las orejas del gorro de oso entre unas cuantas cabezas.

Se olvido por un momento de Finn y se concentro en lo que acababa de sentir. Ella tenía experiencia con hechos de tipo sobrenatural y justo ahora se le estaba presentando uno, algo bastante raro porque en ese lugar había cientos de criaturas paranormales y hubiera sentido lo mismo en cuanto Finn y ella entraron a la zona. Pero esta presencia era más fuerte que la de un fantasma, y no, definitivamente no era la de un fantasma, los fantasmas no tenían tanto poder a su mando. Eso era más grande, mucho más grande que el poder de ellos. Marceline olfateo el aire por un instante y los ojos se le abrieron como platos cuando reconoció la mezcla de azufre y cadáver en descomposición. Ahora entendía porque le incomodaba tanto esa presencia.

Había un demonio en el Mercado Fantasma

-Oye, Marcy, tenías razón con eso de los vendedores. No conseguí información del mercenario pero compre cosas que ni siquiera sé para qué son… ¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunto Finn al ver el estado de ella.

-Este… Finn, creo que deberíamos dejar esta aventura para otro día. V-vámonos, ¿sí?

-¿Por qué, que paso?

-Hay un demonio rondando por aquí y eso no me agrada mucho. Tenemos que irnos lo más rápido que podamos- Sentencio Marceline tomando a Finn del brazo y comenzando a caminar a la salida del mercado.

-No entiendo ¿Tienes algún problema con los demonios?

-Más bien ellos tienen problemas conmigo. Los demonios y los vampiros no nos llevamos muy bien desde hace como quinientos años y como yo soy la principal representante de mi raza, pues ya te imaginaras.

-¿Quieren matarte?- Dijo Finn sorprendido.

-No estoy muy segura. Pero desde que los vampiros se instalaron en la Nocheosfera varios demonios han estado en desacuerdo y me culpan a mí de que eso haya pasado porque desde que llegaron los vampiros, la Nocheosfera ha tenido severos cambios políticos, económicos y todo lo demás.

-Yo creía que no te interesaba nada de eso, Marceline.

-No me interesa pero de igual modo mi padre me informa de todo lo que pasa ahí. Últimamente ha tenido problemas con las turbas que exigen que los vampiros se vayan, pero él insiste en dejarlos ahí y que los demonios aprendan a convivir con ellos.

-¿Y porque los demonios no quieren a los de tu especie?

Marceline esquivo a un grupo de duendes que iban pasando al mismo tiempo en que miraba a todos lados en busca del origen de esa presencia. Ahora era más fuerte, lo cual significaba que estaba más cerca que antes.

-No lo sé. Tal vez porque no alcanzan los alimentos para todos, ¡puras estupideces de la sociedad! Nosotros no les hacemos ningún daño para que nos quieran correr de un territorio que también le pertenece a la Reina de los Vampiros.

Ahora Finn estaba confundido ¿Marceline estaba hablando de igualdad que debería haber entre vampiros y demonios? Según él la política no era una de las cosas favoritas de su mejor amiga, ella incluso le había dicho que detestaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con los negocios y todo lo que acarreara con ellos. Pero ahora estaba hablándole sobre lo que debería de haber entre dos razas que al parecer no se caían muy bien ¿Desde cuándo Marceline defendía algo que no fuera su Bajo-Hacha o a sus pocos amigos? Además la había notado un poco estresada cuando entro a su casa y la encontró tratando de apagar la alfombra de su casa y hablándole a un cigarrillo. Ok, o Marceline se había vuelto loca, o por fin estaba considerando trabajar con su padre en el ámbito de los negocios –algo que él dudaba que pasara-.

Esquivaron a un grupo de personas cargando algo y por fin pudieron salir del laberinto en el que se había convertido el mercado, lo curioso fue que a pesar de ya estar a una distancia considerable del punto del que ambos acababan de salir Marceline seguía corriendo con Finn aun agarrado de la muñeca de su brazo como si fuera un niño pequeño incapaz de caminar a su misma velocidad. Siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron al otro lado de las montañas donde se localizaba el Mercado Fantasma y por fin ahí se detuvieron para que el humano pudiera recuperar el aliento, pues Marceline estaba consciente de que no habían perdido al demonio. Esos sujetos tenían un sentido del olfato casi tan desarrollado como el que tenían los vampiros y para perderlo de vista tendrían que estar a una distancia como de un kilometro para poder tomar ventaja.

-Oye, Marcy, ¿y si lo enfrentamos?- Sugirió Finn

-No quiero que los otros demonios de la Nocheosfera se enteren de que la Reina de los Vampiros ha estado matando a los de su bando. Ahí si me metería en el problema de mi vida y me convendría meterme en los negocios con mi padre.

-¿A poco en serio no podrías hacer nada más si te metes en la política como tu papá?

-Sí.

-Pero eres la Reina de los Vampiros y siempre tienes tiempo libre ¿No es lo mismo?- Ella meneo la cabeza.

-Las cosas en el negocio de mi padre son muy diferentes, conmigo los vampiros hacen lo que quieren a menos que no estén en la Nocheosfera porque están en terreno de demonios, y los demonios no nos quieren.

-Yo pensaba que los vampiros también eran como demonios.

-Lo son, pero a su manera. Los vampiros mitad demonio como yo pueden convertirse en lo que quieran, prácticamente pueden de hacer de todo. Los vampiros normales, por otro lado, son solo eso… vampiros que se transforman en murciélagos, pero a menudo las otras criaturas los relacionan con demonios, cosa que no es cierta; ellos parecen demonios, pero tienes que mirar más en el interior para conocerlos.

Finn iba a seguir con la conversación, pero antes de que alcanzara a decir una sola palabra, Marceline le tapo la boca con su mano y le susurro:

-Nos encontró.

Sus palabras se hicieron eco en su cabeza y fueron desapareciendo poco a poco. Fue entonces cuando de repente la temperatura en el ambiente comenzó a bajar tanto para Finn como para Marceline, quien tenía en cuenta que eso se debía a la presencia de la criatura que los estaba siguiendo. La vampiresa puso al joven detrás de ella y espero a que el sujeto se presentara ante ellos. Y unos pocos momentos después, de la tierra que estaba frente a ellos comenzó a emerger la figura que ninguno de los dos alcanzo a verle la cara debido a que el tipo se encontraba de espaldas. Marceline se preparo para lo que sea que estuviera a punto de pasar, y que mala suerte, no llevaba su Bajo-Hacha esa noche, además tenía que proteger al humano, Finn era su mejor amigo –de los pocos que tenía- y por nada iba a permitir que muriera en manos de una criatura como la que estaba en frente.

El sujeto que estaba de espaldas comenzó a moverse despacio, dándose media vuelta y quedando de frente ante el aventurero y la vampiresa.

Los ojos de Marceline se abrieron en sorpresa…

**Riux: -hablando por teléfono- Si, te dije que lo tiraras al rio… ¡No me importa, solo deshazte del cuerpo! Y asegúrate de que nadie sospeche nada.**

**Camarógrafo: Riux, estamos grabando.**

**Riux: Ehhhhh…. Te llamo después –Cuelga y tira el teléfono por la ventana-**

**¡Hola! …. (Si soy yo de nuevo, ni modo)…. Lamento mucho si los eh hecho esperar una eternidad, pero eh tenido cosas que hacer y bla, bla, bla, etcétera, etcétera, etceteraaa. Y no se si algunos saben lo que es, pero me ha estado atacando mucho un "Bloqueo de Escritora", un síntoma de corto o largo tiempo que les pega a los escritores, ya saben… como no somos normales pues nuestras enfermedades tampoco tienen que serlo**

**Individuo intruso: ¡No le hagan caso, se la ha pasado viendo videos de Hola Soy German!**

**Riux: ¡Nadie te pidió tu opinión, animal!**

**Y bueno, creo que esto ha sido todo por un capitulo. Si les gusto dejen un Review y muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron un comentario en el capitulo anterior. Y lamento si no dejo agradecimientos, pero mi hermanito me esta insistiendo en que le preste la computadora y es muy terco.**

**En fin. Un abrazo psicológico y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo en una o dos semanas… Lo que ocurra primero.**

**Cuidense, Los amo a todos. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	4. ¿¡Donde esta mi padre?

**El Testamento Abadeer.**

**Capitulo 4: ¿Dónde está mi padre?**

Los ojos de Marceline se abrieron en sorpresa…

La figura que estaba de espaldas frente a sus ojos y los de Finn poco a poco se fue dando la vuelta hasta revelar su rostro, que sin duda alguna era el de todo un demonio. Era alto, de cabello blanco; su piel era parecida a la de Marceline, pero de un gris ligeramente más fuerte; le faltaba un ojo y el que le quedaba estaba hundido; tenía una enorme cicatriz que empezaba desde la oreja derecha y se deslizaba hasta su barbilla partiéndole en dos los labios. El humano estaba dispuesto a pelear con el demonio, pero cuando estuvo dispuesto a dar el primer paso su compañera lo detuvo colocando una mano en el hombro de Finn indicándole que se detuviera. Al principio el muchacho no supo porque se le había negado el pase, pero luego de que la vampiresa lo mirara con uno de sus gestos de "déjamelo a mí" Finn volvió a ponerse detrás de ella pero sin quitarle la vista de encima al demonio por si este intentaba algo contra los dos.

A paso lento pero seguro, el demonio camino hasta quedar frente a Marceline, a quien no parecía importarle mucho la presencia de la criatura que mantenía sus ojos fijos en los de ella al igual que Finn con el demonio, pero para él era más difícil poder mantenerle la mirada ya que su cuerpo desprendía un olor terrible muy parecido al de un cadáver en descomposición.

Entonces Marceline tomo la palabra:

-¿Y ahora qué quieres, Edgar?- Pregunto casi gritándole a quien acababa de llegar.

Finn volteo a ver confundido a Marceline un momento después de que llamara Edgar al demonio ¿Ella lo conocía? ¡Pues claro! No llamabas a alguien por nombre Edgar sin siquiera conocerlo primero… Aunque conociendo a Marceline…

-Traigo noticias de la Nocheosfera- El tipo tenía una voz demasiado seria, tanto que a Finn no le gusto mucho la forma en la que pronuncio la frase ¿Habría pasado algo malo? No lo dudaba, en la Nocheosfera las cosas malas debían ser consideradas buenas pasando tan seguido.

-Siempre traes noticias de ese lugar, ¡por algo eres el mensajero de mi padre!- Exclamo la vampiresa- ¿Es otra insistencia de Hunson para que me haga cargo de su preciado negocio?

-No, yo no fui enviado por órdenes del señor Abadeer. Esta vez fui enviado por el Consejero, el joven Grimm.

-¿Quién es Grimm?- Pregunto Finn, curioso.

-Luego te digo, héroe, por ahora quiero saber porqué Grimm te dio la orden de encontrarme y no mi padre ¿Ya le empezó a dar flojera al viejo hasta de enviar a sus mensajeros latosos por sí mismo y ahora le pide a su Consejero que se haga cargo de ello? Porque no me sorprendería.

-Para ser sincero, el Consejero solo me ordeno que la buscara para llevarla a su hogar y…

-¡Ah, ya entendí!- Exclamo la vampiresa confundiendo a los otros dos- Es otro truco barato de Hunson para convencerme de hacerme cargo de Nocheosfera. ¡Qué sujeto tan descarado! ¡Si acabamos de tener una charla sobre eso en la tarde!

-No lo sé, Marcy, tal vez si deberías ir, tu padre quizá necesite ayuda con algo más que negocios y discusiones contigo.

-El humano está en lo cierto, Marceline.

-¡Edgar, cierra la boca, nadie te pidió tu opinión!... Y aunque Finn tuviera razón no creo que el asunto sea diferente esta vez. Siempre es lo mismo con mi padre y todo siempre termina igual.

Marceline en parte tenía razón. La mayor parte de las veces que llegaba a interactuar con Hunson al final todo terminaba siendo la misma discusión, muy pocas veces ambos lograban llegar a un tema diferente que mágicamente volvía a terminar en una charla sobre política. Y eso no le gustaba mucho a Marceline. No le gustaba, más bien dicho. Ya era suficientemente malo no haber convivido nada con su padre cuando ella aun era pequeña, pero ahora que tenía mil años y para lo único que Hunson la buscaba era para sus propios fines la hacía sentirse… Bueno, durante más de mil años su único familiar fue Hunson Abadeer, el Señor de la Oscuridad, el Amo de la Nocheosfera o como sea que lo llamaran sus siervos barberos, pero daba lo mismo si lo llamaba padre, Hunson o viejo, de todas formas seria su padre por siempre.

Sin embargo, Marceline no se sentía querida de su parte. No recordaba la última vez en que, aun siendo una niña, él se acerco a darle un beso de buenas noches o a contarle un cuento, ¡una de esas cosas que hacían los padres normales! Si hasta Finn recibió el mismo trato y a él lo adoptaron un par de perros mágicos. Y ella, que tenía a su padre legitimo, a sus mil años de vida no sabía lo que era sentirse querida. Es cierto que tuvo un episodio algo dramático cuando Finn por accidente lo libero de la Nocheosfera y amenazo con comerse todas las almas de Ooo, pero fue algo que no duro más de treinta segundos y ni siquiera le dio tiempo para decirle lo que en verdad pensaba de él, si era o no un buen padre o algo por el estilo porque Finn también arruino eso apuñalándolo con dos espadas y liberando las almas que había atrapado.

En fin, no fue solo él que se comiera sus papas lo que los separo como padre e hija, fue el hecho de que jamás interactuaron como tal.

-Señorita Abadeer- La voz de Edgar saco de sus pensamientos a la vampiresa, quien lo miro con ojos asesinos- Perdóneme, pero la están esperando.

La joven lo pensó un momento mirando al suelo, luego volteo a ver a Finn, quien con una sola mirada le dijo que la decisión era suya y eso fue peor para ella. Casi nunca había tomado decisiones a lo largo de su vida –increíble, ¿no?- y no era porque no se le presentaran billones de opciones de las cuales solo tenía que elegir una y solo una. No, no se refería a esa clase de decisiones, si no a esas en las que había algo que no querías hacer, pero de una u otra forma terminabas haciendo. Además Edgar era un tipo demasiado terco que seguía las cosas al pie de la letra, por algo había llegado a convertirse en el mensajero de Nocheosfera –al que por "ciertas" razones Marceline veía cada semana o mes, si le iba bien.

Suspiro y, sin más opción, acepto ir.

….

Las puertas del gran castillo se abrieron de par en par sin que nadie las tocara dejando a la vista a la Reina de los Vampiros acompañada por el humano y el demonio mensajero, quien había movido las puertas gracias al sorprendente poder mental que desde niño había desarrollado. Al entrar lo mismo paso, las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos pero ninguno se molesto en quitar la mirada del frente, pero a medida que avanzaban Finn y Marceline notaron algo muy raro en la sala principal del castillo; no había ningún personal. Usualmente en esa parte del castillo de Nocheosfera se veían ir y venir a sirvientes de Hunson por todos lados, a los guardias y a uno que otro fantasma, pero ahora ni siquiera una mosca podía verse volando por ahí. Se trataba de algo así como un salón fantasma iluminado por un gótico candelabro de velas que colgaba del techo y al final unos escalones que llevaban a un trono vació.

Por un momento Marceline sintió la curiosidad de preguntar porque todo parecía tan abandonado, pero se hizo callar a si misma cuando después de cruzar la puerta que daba paso a los pasillos y habitaciones del castillo vio a dos guardias demonio hablando discretamente sobre algo en una esquina del lugar. Parecía ser de importancia pues ambos guardias tenían plasmados en sus rostros la preocupación y la impresión de lo que uno le contaba al otro. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que antes de pasar por donde ambos estaban, uno de ellos cruzo miradas con ella y la impresión en su cara cambio a una más seria, el otro al ver que su compañero miraba a otro lugar hizo lo mismo, pero sin enviarle la mirada acusadora con la que la veía el otro.

Marceline dejo de mirar a los guardias y siguió su camino pensando en porque ese tipo la miro así ¿Hizo algo malo, acaso? ¡Pero si acababa de llegar! No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que llegaba a un lugar y alguien le dedicaba una mirada de esas ¡Ese definitivamente era un nuevo record personal!

-No creerás que ella lo hizo, ¿cierto?- Le pregunto un guardia al otro cuando Marceline y sus dos acompañantes dieron vuelta en un pasillo.

-Mira, no nos hagamos los inocentes. Ambos sabemos que durante siglos los integrantes de esta familia se han traicionado entre sí e incluso mutilado, no dudaría en pensar que la hija del señor Abdeer tiene la culpa de todo esto.

-Pero dicen que ni siquiera le interesa el trabajo de su padre.

-¡Ay, por favor! Claramente es una cuartada. Primero dice que no le interesa y luego, ¡boom!, de repente estaremos bajo su mando, y claro, Hunson desaparece misteriosamente- Dijo en tono sarcástico- Ya madura, ¿quieres? Las cosas en la política siempre son así.

Dicho eso regresaron a sus puestos.

Mientras tanto, Finn, Marceline y Edgar pararon frente al portón de la oficina de Hunson Abadeer en la que Marceline había entrado esa misma tarde. Seguro era otro intento de su padre para convencerla, era lo más probable. Sin embargo, cuando Edgar abrió una de las puertas mientras ella esperaba encontrarse a su padre sentado en su escritorio, esperándola para aburrirla con otra de sus charlas de política, no lo vio por ningún lado. Se adentro más al interior junto con Finn y Edgar buscándolo, pero en lugar de encontrarlo a él, se encontró con Grimm mirando a través de una de las ventanas de la habitación, las cuales dejaba entrar un tono rojizo al interior.

-¿Grimm?- El aludido aparto los ojos de la ventana y encaro a la vampiresa. Esta se sorprendió al verlo sin la sonrisa juguetona que todo el tiempo solía llevar.

Algo había pasado.

-Por un segundo creí que ya no vendrías, Marceline- Le dijo.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo… ¿Y qué paso, porque todo esta tan solo?- Preguntaba la chica mientras que, al lado suyo, Finn miraba de pies a cabeza al tipo frente a ellos. A la primera se noto que era un vampiro y por como lo acababan de llamar, de la misma forma el joven dedujo que ese era el tal Grimm que Edgar y Marceline mencionaron en Ooo.

_A sí que este es el tal, Grimm. Me sorprende que alguien que es de raza enemiga para los demonios del Inframundo haya llegado a ser parte de la mano derecha del papá de Marcy, _pensó Finn.

-No sé si sea una buena o una mala noticia a tu punto de vista, pero ha pasado algo en Nocheosfera que nos perjudicara a todos.

-¡Genial! Ahora mi padre usa a mis amigos para chantajearme. Como me gustaría que ese viejo entendiera que yo no quiero formar parte de esto…

-Lo que te estoy diciendo no tiene nada que ver con chantajes ni trucos de tu padre, Marceline. Se trata de otra cosa y es mucho más importante que las opiniones personales hacia Hunson- Grimm volteo a ver al mensajero- Edgar, ya cumpliste con tu parte, no necesitas estar aquí. Vete.

Sin decir nada, el demonio afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza y al momento de hacerlo su cuerpo fue absorbido despacio por el piso hasta que no quedo rastro alguno de su presencia y en la oficina solo quedaron presentes Finn, Marceline y Grimm. Ahí fue cuando a la vampiresa comenzó a darle mala espina lo que estaba ocurriendo, concia muy bien a Grimm como para percatarse de sus acciones cuando estaba a punto de dar las malas noticias, y desde su punto de vista desde el principio fue más que obvio que las cosas –de nuevo- no andaban bien por ahí. Pero no se trataba de otra disputa contra los vampiros, tampoco de problemas con la economía ni todo eso. Era algo más y por alguna razón tenía el leve presentimiento de que era muy grave.

-Hace aproximadamente dos horas, -comenzó a decir Grimm- tu padre salió de sus dominios a una reunión entre los gobernantes de las dimensiones con mayor importancia que hasta el momento se conocen bajo la invitación de un anfitrión anónimo que hoy en la mañana dejo en la puerta de este castillo una invitación a cierto evento del que no me tome el gusto de averiguar. Yendo al punto, exactamente hace treinta minutos el teléfono del Señor de la Oscuridad fue atendido por mí en persona y…- Hizo una pausa manteniendo sus ojos en el suelo por unos momentos para después encarar a Marceline, quien seguía esperando a que el vampiro terminara su frase, que hasta el momento le había parecido observaciones de un caso policiaco.

Grimm suspiro y luego de reunir el valor necesario para decir lo que estaba por decir, hablo:

-Marceline,… tu papá fue secuestrado.

Lo dicho le cayó como balde de agua fría directamente en la cabeza.

¿Había escuchado bien?

No eso no podía ser. Su padre era el Señor de la Oscuridad, el amo de la Nocheosfera, la criatura más poderosa del universo después del Lich, prácticamente él era invencible y eso ella lo sabía de sobra. Había tomado las suficientes clases de karate y combate cuerpo a cuerpo para aceptar que la superaba por mucho. Por alguna razón no se enfrento a él cuando casi deja sin almas a la Tierra de Ooo, las probabilidades de ganar eran muy escasas en ese entonces. Pero dejando eso atrás, que le dijeran que su padre había sido secuestrado por quien sabe quien era algo imposible de poder creérselo.

-Es mentira- Logro decir. Grimm dejo escapar aire por la nariz; ya se esperaba una reacción así.

-Entiendo que no quieras aceptarlo, pero es la realidad.

-¡Vamos, Grimm, eso es ridículo! Estamos hablando de MI padre; Hunson Abadeer, ¿recuerdas? Es una completa ridiculez que me digas que lo han secuestrado cuando él es una de las criaturas a las que ni yo misma puedo derrotar. No me salgas con eso de que lo secuestraron.

-Marcy, tienes que calmarte, estas muy alterada- Le propuso Finn.

-¡Yo estoy perfectamente bien, no necesito calmarme!- Exclamo la vampiresa.

La verdad era que si, al recibir la noticia por parte de Grimm la cabeza de ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que negarlo, hacerse creer a sí misma que lo que le decían era una mentira y nada más. Se había acelerado mucho y eso había provocado un cambio dramático de humor, más bien desesperación al enterarse del secuestro, y para colmo, estaban hablando de su único familiar con quien compartía la misma sangre. Era mentira, eso tenía que ser, una mentira, otro chantaje o uno de esos terribles programas de cámara escondida en los que por fortuna jamás ha tenido la mala suerte de estar involucrada

-¿Cómo están tan seguros que el papá de Marceline fue secuestrado?- Pregunto Finn- Pudo haberse demorado en la reunión o algo.

-Lo sabemos porque recibí una llamada del secuestrador. Es un mensaje grabado dirigido hacía la hija del señor Abadeer en caso de que no lo escuche a la primera- Dijo Grimm- Deberías escucharlo, es algo muy serio.

-Muéstramelo. Quiero escucharlo todo y comprobar que esto solo es una vil mentira.

-Ven, pues- Indico el consejero llevando a Finn y a la vampiresa hacia el escritorio de Hunson, donde se podía ver una pila de papeles sin firmar, un bolígrafo, la invitación que Grimm le entrego en la tarde y la contestadora. El vampiro presiono uno de los botones de esta, luego se dirigió a Marceline diciendo:- Deberías ponerle atención a cada palabra.

Marceline solo asintió y luego de dos segundos de espera, la contestadora comenzó a sonar y todos se concentraron en ella.

Al principio fue un poco extraño, se escuchaban pasos lentos y en el fondo podía percibirse el ruido de algo siendo arrastrado por el suelo, como un saco de papas al que por el peso preferías llevarlo pegado al suelo. Marceline se sentó en la silla para acercarse más a la contestadora y escuchar mejor el mensaje que estaba a punto de dar.

"_Buenas noches, señorita Marceline…"_

La aludida estaba atenta ante toda palabra. Cualquier cosa podría servirle en ese momento para averiguar si se trataba de una broma o si en verdad alguien había sido lo suficientemente demente para enfrentarse al Señor de la Oscuridad.

"_Cuando oiga este mensaje quiero que tenga en mente una sola cosa. Una nada más, y es que eh capturado al señor Hunson Abadeer…." _

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que los tres analizaron cada palabra, luego el mensaje prosiguió.

"_Tal vez usted se haya enterado del evento al que su padre asistiría hoy a las seis de la tarde, -el sujeto se rio- aunque lo dudo mucho porque hasta donde sé la vida privada del señor Abadeer para usted es algo sin importancia. Pero bueno, vayamos al grano. Yo fui quien envió el mensaje que al parecer llego a sus manos por medio del vampiro que tienen como Consejero en el castillo. Por supuesto que me mantuve en anonimato, no soy tan idiota como para hacerlo, solo anote la dirección y el evento que se llevaría a cabo. No se preocupe por ir a ese lugar, de nada le servirá ir, solo perderá el valioso tiempo que me tomare la molestia de darle para salvar la vida de su padre._

_Seguramente usted no sabía nada acerca de lo que estoy a punto de decirle, pero no me sorprende, usted ha rechazado este secreto durante mil años en los que Hunson intento hacerte parte de su familia. Nunca le diste una oportunidad a tu papá de decirte lo importante que era aceptar su propuesta, al contrario, siempre pensabas en ti misma y lo rechazabas no una, ni dos, sino un millón de veces sin siquiera saber a todo lo que te llevaría desperdiciar valiosos segundos de tu vida sentada en una silla haciendo nada_

_Muy mal, Marceline. El peor de tus errores._

_Déjame contarte algo que tal vez te parezca interesante, es un secreto milenario que tu familia se ha asegurado de que no sea revelado a nadie que no sea un integrante más de la Familia Real de Nocheosfera. No creo que la forma en que haya conseguido esta información te interese, pero te ha de dar igual, ¿cierto?..."_

-¡Bastardo hijo de puta!- Exclamo Marceline golpeando con firmeza el escritorio quedando parada frente a la contestadora- ¡Sera mejor que me digas en donde carajos esta mi padre a menos que quieras que te encuentre!

-Marceline, cálmate, es un mensaje grabado, el sujeto no puede escucharte ni contestarte- Le dijo Grimm, quien le había puesto pausa a la grabación para que la alterada vampiresa pudiera escucharlo todo.

-Grimm tiene razón, Marcy, el mensaje solo es una grabación que el tipo hizo para asegurarse de que la recibieras- Dijo Finn- Tranquilízate, el sujeto dijo que nos daría un tiempo para encontrarlo a él y a Hunson, pero a menos que no escuchemos todo el mensaje y lo que quiere a cambio no podremos hacer nada.

La vampiresa mantenía el seño fruncido. Mierda, que ganas tenía de golpear una pared y dejar un agujero enorme en ella, no podía resistir ese instinto asesino de querer matar a alguien cuando de plano estaba enojada con algo. Sin embargo, Finn y Grimm tenían razón, ninguno de los tres podría hacer nada por Hunson a menos que el mensaje fuera escuchado hasta la última palabra.

Y sin más, la Reina de los Vampiros se volvió a sentar en la silla apartando sus manos de la madera del escritorio que había resultado bastante dañada después del ataque de ira por parte de Marceline. Respiro profundo y, ya más calmada, le pidió a Grimm que reanudara la cinta. El vampiro obedeció y de nuevo presiono otro botón, el cual permitió que el mensaje prosiguiera en la misma parte donde se había quedado.

"_Sé que tal vez tengas mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparte por el pellejo de tu padre, pero tranquila, me asegurare de resumir la historia lo más que pueda…"_

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Lamento si me tarde mucho en subir este capitulo, pero ya saben, la escuela puede llegar a ser un poco distractora en estos tiempos, sobre todo cuando tus maestros te dejan mucha tarea. Bueno, no puedo dejar agradecimientos ahora porque estoy corta de tiempo, pero si les pediré de favor que, si pueden, me ayuden dejando un Review. Recuerden, Un review es igual a un autor de Fanfiction feliz… Muy feliz… Muchas gracias por comentar en el capitulo anterior, les agradezco su apoyo a todas esas personas que no tienen cuenta aquí pero que de igual manera leen mi fic. **

**Individuo Intruso les manda saludos y aun me sigue odiando por despedirlo (¡Esto es la guerra, canalla!)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, que intentare subir lo más pronto que pueda… Dije INTENTARE, eh, ni se emocionen.**

**Adios. Cuidense.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	5. El secreto de la familia

**El Testamento Abadeer.**

**Capitulo 5: El secreto de la familia.**

"_Seré breve, no quiero quitarle su valioso tiempo a Su Majestad", _rio burlonamente, _", En fin, todo empezó alrededor del año de mil quinientos cuarenta y nueve, unos cuantos siglos antes de que una porción de la Tierra quedara destruida a causa de la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones. En ese entonces existían dos familias o clanes que poseían el mayor poder de la región; la familia Abadeer y los Carter. _

_Ambos grupos se caracterizaron por su insaciable deseo de poder y régimen en sus pueblos, hacían de todo por hacerle la vida miserable a los aldeanos abusando de su propio poder y el de los bajos recursos que su propio pueblo podía darles. Y bueno, cierto día uno de los cinco hijos del rey descubrió algo que alteraría mucho a ambas familias, y fue todo gracias al egocentrismo de tus antepasados, Marceline. El rey y sus hijos se lo guardaron para sí mismos ocultándolo incluso de su propio pueblo. Pero los Carter no eran idiotas, tenían que estar enterados todo el tiempo de lo que hacia el enemigo, fue por eso que tenian contactos dentro del castillo de los Abadeer de quienes nadie sospechaba, y gracias a eso ellos se enteraron de la existencia de este supuesto descubrimiento y… da la casualidad… de que lo que el hijo del rey descubrió no fue un jarrón antiguo, ni oro, ni siquiera un papiro enrollado con algo escrito que en esos tiempos podría considerarse sagrado o cientos de cosas más que tenían que ver con la ignorancia en aquellos tiempos._

_Digamos que fue algo casi divino. Un regalo de los dioses_

_Resulta que en aquellos tiempos la escoria de tu familia fue la causante de una guerra por conseguir el objeto que se había descubierto, y como era de esperarse los Abadeer lo escondieron dando a cambio la vida de muchas personas, entre ellas las de los cuatro hijos mayores del rey. El menor se quedo con el peso más grande, por ordenes de su bastardo padre fue él quien se vio obligado a huir del reino y ocultar el secreto que hasta nuestros días aun sigue oculto. Pero los Carter no se detuvieron, ellos siguieron luchando durante siglos contra el clan Abadeer, pero tu mediocre familia se había escondido como los bichos rastreros que son y para los Carter el juego había comenzado a dificultarse. El enemigo se había jugado bien sus cartas y por un momento el secreto pareció haberse perdido junto con el bando enemigo._

_Sin embargo, si no me equivoco, un par de siglos después los humanos lograron hacer contacto con los seres de otros mundos o dimensiones: los demonios. Sé que eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con el secreto más importante guardado por la familia de políticos corruptos que tienes, pero cuando los demonios interactuaron por primera vez con los humanos los Abadeer venían con ellos._

_¿La razón? Muy simple._

_Para mantener el secreto a salvo y que nadie jamás lo localizara estos tipos vendieron su alma a los demonios a cambio de que los llevaran al mismo Infierno, donde según ellos la clave para encontrar el secreto estaría segura. Pero no contaban con que su humanidad también resultaría afectada; terminaron por ser parte de los demonios y los demonios terminaron por ser sus esclavos. El Infierno pasó a ser la Nocheosfera y la Nocheosfera el principal punto de ataque de los Carter. _

_Inconscientemente estos hicieron de todo para entrar a estos dominios y se rindieron durante un tiempo… hasta ahora…"_

-¿Qué quiso decir con hasta ahora?- Pregunto Finn, a quien le había dado mala espina esa frasecilla.

-Sigue escuchando- Índico Grimm.

Marceline, por su parte, seguía sentada en la silla de su padre sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la contestadora –a la cual, por cierto, había pensado en lanzar por la ventana debido al enojo que sentía-.

"… _Ya dije que se creó una clave, un mapa, mejor dicho, que indica el punto exacto donde encontrar el secreto de la familia de corruptos de la que te dices ser parte. Ah, y pasando a que tengo a tu padre secuestrado, él tiene algo muy importante que decirte. Tómalo como una parte muy importante para salvarle el pellejo, si es que te interesa salvar a tu pobre padre…"_

Marceline estaba que echaba humo por todos lados, y eso no se debía solo a que el sujeto ya estaba comenzando a sacarla de sus cabales, sino que insulto tanto a ella como a su familia cometiendo el error de atreverse a decírselo a la cara. Finn pudo notar en ella la rabia que seguramente debía de sentir en todo su derecho, hasta él podría estar en esas condiciones si alguien se atreviera siquiera a hacerle daño a alguien importante para él. El humano sabía que al acabar el mensaje la Reina de los Vampiros probablemente se levantaría de esa silla y lo primero que haría sería levantar el enorme escritorio y echarlo por la ventana para calmar su rabia –claro, si no es que primero lo partía en dos-.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Marcy?- Pregunto Finn, preocupado por la forma en que la mano de su compañera estaba agarrada de la madera del escritorio.

-Estoy perfectamente bien, humano- No, no lo estaba. Finn conocía muy bien a Marceline, y cuando ella lo llamaba humano significaba que algo andaba mal ¡Y por supuesto que era notable!

-Si quieres podemos pausarlo- Sugirió Grimm.

-¡¿Por qué?!- Se exalto ella casi atravesando al consejero con la mirada- ¡Se trata de mi familia, Grimm! ¡No voy a permitir que le ocurra nada malo a mi familia!

-Yo no más decía- Murmuro el vampiro regresando a ponerle atención a la contestadora.

"_Marceline…"_

La aludida se exalto y por un momento la rabia se transformo en preocupación.

-¿Padre?- Dijo, olvidándose de que era un mensaje grabado- ¡Papa! ¡Hunson, ¿estás bien, donde te encuentras…?!

-Oye, recuerda que es un mensaje grabado de hace media hora- Dijo Finn- Tu padre no puede escucharte.

-Ey, deberían escuchar esto- Dijo el consejero.

"_Hija… sé que no han pasado muchas cosas buenas entre nosotros, pero ahora más que nada necesito que escuches a tu viejo padre…"_ La voz de su padre sonaba nostálgica, entrecortada, desesperada. Claramente el supuesto secuestro no era una broma de mal gusto y por eso Marceline sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar.

"_Todo lo que dijo este tipo es cierto. Nuestra familia ha cometido errores, Marcy, terribles errores que comprendería si me llegaras a odiar a mí y a tus antepasados por ello, pero tal vez luego hablemos de ello… Solo tal vez, por ahora no te puedo prometer nada…_

_En fin, si estas escuchando este mensaje quiero que sigas mis indicaciones al pie de la letra, ¿sí? Es necesario para mantener a la Nocheosfera a salvo y a ti también…. No tengo mucho tiempo, pero intentare darte todos los datos posibles…_

_En mi escritorio, dentro del cajón derecho se encuentra una llave que sirve únicamente para abrir unza puerta secreta que está en mi habitación, detrás del retrato de tu madre colgado en la pared. Dentro de esa puerta encontraras una caja de madera la cual contiene la clave para llegar a lo que este tipo quiere. El lenguaje en el que está escrito no es muy claro, se supone que la clave fue escrita de una forma en la que al buscador le resultara imposible pode Te diría donde me encuentro, pero tengo dos pistolas apuntándome a la cabeza y sospecho que si lo digo terminare con plomo incrustado en mi cerebro._

_-¡Ey, apúrate a hablar, viejo decrepito, que no tengo toda la noche, con un carajo!- Se escucho al fondo y Hunson volvió a hablar, esta vez más desesperado y con un ligero temblor en la voz. Ninguna de esas características se veía a diario por parte de su padre, por lo que Marceline dedujo que en verdad era algo muy serio._

_Marcy… lamento mucho si no te conté esto con anterioridad, pero nunca me diste la oportunidad de hacerlo, siempre evitabas mis conversaciones y te quejabas de mi insistencia con el negocio familiar. El pasado de los Abadeer es un error total en la historia, por eso quiero que seas tú la responsable de corregirlo, demostrar que somos algo más que una bola de ratas corruptas sedientas de poder como tu bisabuelo, tu abuelo o incluso yo…_

_Marceline…. Marceline Abadeer… por ahora el secreto descansa en tus manos y, solo quería que supieras que, a pesar de todo lo que suceda en tu viaje, quiero que tengas una cosa muy clara, hija…Tu padre te ama…"_

Esas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría a la vampiresa, quien de repente se sintió terrible al recordar todos los momentos en los que Hunson quiso dirigirle la palabra cuando se encontraban y ella lo rechazaba, sin saber siquiera para que la quería. A su padre nunca le dio la oportunidad de demostrarle su cariño, su amor de padre ni nada de eso. Estaba tan enojado con él por lo que hizo en la Guerra de los Champiñones que durante décadas su relación con él seguramente fue de las peores y nunca lo dejaba terminar cuando hablaba.

¿¡Como demonios iba a saber ella que su padre había estado escondiendo un secreto milenario si ni siquiera se hablaban!?

Marceline se sentía un asco al saber que todo eso estaba pasando por su culpa; su culpa por no escuchar; su culpa por no aprender; su culpa por no confiar en su familia. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en esos momentos, palabras de disculpa que tal vez nunca llegarían a los oídos de su padre y todo a causa de algo que ocurrió siglos atrás. Y eso era otra de las cosas que Marceline detestaba de sí misma. Se podría decir que los vampiros tenían memoria de elefante, pues nunca se olvidaban de lo que vivían, jamás olvidaban a las personas que los habían hecho vivir momentos extraordinarios, importantes para ellos; ni tampoco se olvidaban de los que los habían hecho pasar un infierno, y era a ellos a quienes recordaban la mayoría de las veces.

Justo entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del secuestrador.

"_Este es el trato, Abadeer. Si tú me traes el secreto de tu asquerosa familia a lo que en un principio fue el gran castillo de los Carter, dejare libre y sin un rasguño a tu padre, pero… con una condición; tú serás responsable de entregarme el secreto una vez que lo encuentres antes de que se cumplan doce horas. Si después de que haya transcurrido estas doce horas lo que demando no llega a mis manos me veré obligado a matar a Hunson Abadeer frente a toda la Nocheosfera y me encargare también de eliminarte a ti. Y también asegúrate de llegar con mi premio, porque si te atreves a presentarte aquí con las manos vacías juro que lo único que veras serán los sesos de tu viejo manchando tu cara._

_La decisión es tuya, Marceline._

_Ah, por cierto, con respecto a la familia Carter solo quiero que sepas una cosa… _

_Tomate esto como una venganza…"_

El mensaje termino y Grimm se tomo la molestia de apagar la contestadora. Miro a Marceline junto con Finn esperando una reacción por parte de la hija del amo de la Nocheosfera, más sin embargo esta no mostraba señal o movimiento alguno. La chica había dejado caer su espalda en el respaldo de la elegante silla con sus antebrazos caídos perezosamente en los reposabrazos al igual que las manos, que colgaban en los extremos de estos. Ninguno de los dos chicos podía por lo menos hacerse una idea de cómo debía de sentirse la vampiresa ante la situación, pues los mechones de cabello que le caían por el frente de la cara le cubrían los ojos y apenas si se lograba ver la línea seria de sus labios; toda la rabia que hace un rato se había apreciado en ella pareció haberse esfumado una vez que termino de escuchar el mensaje del secuestrador. Marceline estaba tan callada que humano y vampiro cayeron en la preocupación. Se acercaron a ella por ambos costados del escritorio pensando en decirle algo, preguntarle si se sentía bien o algo por el estilo.

Pero lo siguiente fue algo que ninguno de los dos se espero.

De repente, Marceline se levanto de la silla y abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio de su padre buscando algo entre hojas, libretas y bolígrafos preparados para ser usados cuando su momento llegara. Estuvo moviendo todo en ese cajón durante unos quince o veinte segundos hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba y en cuanto lo hizo paso por un lado de Finn dirigiéndose al portón de entrada y salida de la oficina de Hunson sin decirle una palabra a ninguno de los dos. Ante esta reacción el chico y el consejero optaron por seguir a la Reina de los Vampiros, quien ahora caminaba a paso normal por uno de los pasillos del gran castillo de la Nocheosfera aun con la mirada baja.

-Doce horas…- Murmuro ella para sí misma- Cajón… Llave… Cuadro… Caja… Clave…

-Oye, Marceline, ¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Finn, pero esta no respondía- Oye, no nos preocupes así, al menos dinos algo.

Nada.

-Déjame intentar a mí- Dijo Grimm y acelero el paso hasta quedar frente a la vampira caminando hacia atrás para encontrarse con su inexpresivo rostro- Marcy… Hey, deja de comportarte así y di algo... ¡Tu padre no podrá ser rescatado si no tenemos un plan! ¿O es que ya tienes algo en mente?... ¿Qué planeas hacer, eh? No me digan que la gran Marceline Abadeer, la todopoderosa Reina de los Vampiros va a rendirse ante los pies de un secuestrador demente.

Harta de escuchar los sermones de Grimm la chica le puso una mano en el brazo y lo empujo hacía un lado para apartarlo de su camino logrando que el vampiro se golpeara el otro brazo con la pared que estaba al lado.

-Cajón… Llave… Cuadro… Caja… Llave…- Repetía constantemente la vampiresa sin dejar de caminar- Doce horas. Tengo que apresurarme.

-Esto no es bueno, ¿cierto?- Pregunto Finn a Grimm.

-Quien sabe. Marceline es una persona que considera los desafíos como la mejor prueba para demostrarles a los demás que es digna de algo. No sé si ella esté considerando el mensaje del secuestrador como algún tipo desafío, pero tú y yo sabemos a dónde irá a parar esto.

-Quiere venganza, ¿cierto?

Grimm se encogió de hombros soltando un pequeño monosílabo.

-Venganza tal vez no sea el termino más apropiado, pero nadie se debe meter con nada de lo que ella ame. Y sé que es difícil para ella aceptarlo, pero en el fondo adora a su padre casi tanto como cualquier hija adolescente.

-Entiendo.

Luego de unas cuantas vueltas por los pasillos y haber pasado por otras tantas puertas y habitaciones llego a la habitación de Hunson. Su padre nunca se tomaba la molestia de ponerle el seguro a la puerta, por lo que pudo entrar sin problema alguno.

Por otra parte, la habitación de su padre era relativamente grande. Se podía apreciar la enorme cama perfectamente arreglada con dos almohadas en la cabecera mientras que la cama completa estaba rodeada por unas cortinas de color rojo sangre para la privacidad del amo y señor de Nocheosfera. El resto de la habitación estaba conformado por una ventana, un mueble al lado de la cama donde se encontraba una lámpara de lectura, otra puerta que conectaba a un baño privado y en el techo se encontraba otra lámpara, pero de mayor potencia. Pero eso era lo menos importante, por el momento lo único que a la chica le interesaba era localizar el cuadro de su difunta madre. Este estaba colgado en una de las paredes del cuarto donde debajo había un tocador como de dos metros de largo en donde se veían varias velas, algunas ya extintas y otras a punto de terminarse; dos rosas en el interior de un florero, una ya marchita y la otra notablemente más joven; incienso y por supuesto, sobre todo aquel escenario fúnebre, la pintura detallada de una mujer con un considerable parecido a Marceline.

Esta apretó con fuerza la llave que tenía en su mano cuando un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió por dentro. Cuando era ella pequeña su madre había muerto en la guerra contando ella con solo seis años de edad, por lo que no tenía muchos recuerdos por parte de esa mujer que, al ver aquella pintura, había catalogado como hermosa.

Sin embargo, tenía cosas más importantes que quedarse parada mirando el cuadro de su madre.

-Lo siento, mamá,… es por papá- Le dijo al cuadro al cual se encargo de tomar con cuidado por las orillas del marco para después descolgarlo de la pared y colocarlo con sumo cuidado recargado en el mueble que Hunson había convertido generosamente en un altar para su esposa.

Justo entonces llegaron Finn y Grimm, quienes se detuvieron en la puerta de la habitación al comprobar que lo que el señor Abadeer dijo en el mensaje no era mentira. En efecto, en la pared había una puerta tipo como de caja fuerte que no se abría con contraseña, si no con una llave y eso se notaba debido a la pequeña entrada casi invisible que tenía la puerta en la orilla. Y ahí estaba Marceline sosteniendo en su mano la llave que su padre le había indicado que debía encontrado, pensando una y otra vez si era conveniente abrirla ¿Y si no había nada? ¿Y si no lograba entender el lenguaje en que estaba escrito la clave? ¿Qué tal si no podían encontrar el dichoso secreto antes de que pasaran las doce horas?

De repente los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por la inconfundible y profunda voz del consejero.

-Hazlo- Le susurro al oído- Tienes que hacerlo, es la única forma de salvarlo.

-Debe haber otro modo- Dijo ella.

-No lo hay. Abre la puerta y te convertirás en un miembro más de tu familia. Conocerás el legado más sagrado, tal vez el único, que tus antepasados te han dejado para ti.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que encontrare ahí dentro?- Pregunto ella.

-No… -Respondió Grimm- Soy el Consejero, pero por alguna razón esto es un secreto… ¿verdad?

La vampiresa tuvo que aceptarlo. Cuando se trataba de algo privado, su padre era especialmente cuidadoso en mantenerlo en secreto a tal grado que la mayoría de sus asuntos personales estaban ocultos incluso para Grimm, que era el personal al que su padre le tenía mayor confianza.

De repente Marceline comenzó a cuestionarse que secretos se ocultarían detrás de esa puerta ¿Qué le habrían legado sus antepasados? Debía ser algo bastante importante. Muy importante. Uno no se preocuparía por algo sin importancia ni se aseguraría de que lo ocultaran durante más de mil años.

No pudo soportarlo más. La curiosidad la estaba matando y, lentamente, acerco su mano y la punta de la llave a la entrada de la cerradura…

**Riux: ¡No, no tengo ni puta idea en que se parece un cuervo a un escritorio!... No me importa que lo haya dicho el Sombrerero Loco, yo no sé en que se parecen… ¿Qué?... ¡Atrevete a repetir eso en mi cara, hijo de pe…**

**Camarografo: Riux, ya estamos grabando.**

**Riux: Mierda, ¿y porque no me dijiste?**

**¡Hola, damas y caballeros y los que aun no se deciden!**

**Oigan, se que esas antorchas y esos tridentes que tienen las manos son para un fin en especifico en el que sospecho, estoy involucrada, y es por eso que quiero pedirles una disculpa por haber subido capitulo hasta ahora, pero es que, en serio, esta ha sido una semana muy loca.**

**Individuo intruso- ¡Se la paso mirando Soul Eater!**

**Riux:¡Nadie pidió tu puta opinión! –le lanza una granada y explota-**

**En fin, espero que no me odien el resto de su vida por tardar tanto, pero 2do de Secundaria llega a provocarte ataques de amnesia severa-cronica y las tareas te impiden vivir como debe de serlo. Pero pasando por los detalles de mi aburrida existencia sin sentido, quiero mandarle miles de abrazos y besos a todos aquellos que siguen mi fic, tanto a los que dejan como a los que no dejan comentarios, en especial a ti Paqs. Es que Paqs me viene siguiendo desde hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuchisimo tiempo y eso se aprecia en mi corazoncito. ¡Todos feliciten a Paqs por aguantarme desde el principio!**

**Tambien quiero mandar mis mas sinceras gracias a Blackoctubre, -que ya tenía rato que no lo veia por aquí-, a Scath H. Wolff, Guest y a todos aquellos que saben que existo. Abrazos para todos, chicos. Y bueno, este ha sido el quinto capitulo. Nos vemos pronto. Cuidense, cómanse todas sus verduras, asegúrense de comprar suficiente papel higienico –es en serio, imagínense si se te acaba y no tienes a nadie que vaya a comprarte- y estense atentos por si en la mañana nos encontramos con un apocalipsis zombi… Nunca se sabe.**

**Eso fue todo. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	6. Un mapa escrito en versos

**El Testamento Abadeer.**

**Capitulo 6: Un mapa escrito en versos.**

La llave tintineaba acorde con el ligero temblor en la mano de Marceline. Era más que obvio que estaba dudando en abrir esa puerta. Sus dudas crecían con cada segundo que pasaba y aun estaba analizando el punto del mensaje de la contestadora de su padre; ¿en verdad los Abadeer poseían algo tan importante? Bueno, no se secuestraban a personajes importantes todos los días por cualquier cosa, sin embargo ella aun dudaba de si introducir esa llave en la cerradura de la puerta o poner en riesgo la seguridad de su familia por algo de lo que ella no tenía ni la menor idea de que existía, o para que servía.

-¿De qué estas dudando?- Pregunto Grimm de repente en el oído de la vampiresa- Oye, el tiempo corre. Tenemos menos de doce horas para conseguir lo que el secuestrador quiere y la vida de mi amo, tu padre, está en riesgo total.

-Tiene que haber otro modo- Murmuro la vampiresa sin dejar de ver la cuadrada puerta conectada en la pared.

-No hay otro modo. Ya escuchaste el mensaje; si no le damos lo que quiere, Hunson morirá.

-Grimm, sé que no tengo nada que ver en todo esto, pero creo que puede resultar peligroso para la familia de Marceline- Dijo Finn.

-¿A qué te refieres, humano?

-Digo que,- El chico trago saliva ¿Por qué siempre acababa metido en un lio?-… siendo un secreto de hace siglos de antigüedad protegido durante mucho tiempo, a mi parecer no debe de ser algo que se tome tan a la ligera.

-Al grano, chico.

-Grimm, ya déjalo- Ordeno la chica provocando que el vampiro se apartara de Finn.

-Lo siento, humano. Entre en un estado de desesperación- Se disculpo- Señorita Marceline, supongo que entiende el grado de importancia que todo esto implica. Si no abre esa puerta, no solo está poniendo en riesgo la vida de su padre, también pone en riesgo la Tierra de Ooo.

Finn y Marceline se sobresaltaron al escuchar eso. Tanta fue su sorpresa que la vampiresa y el humano miraron a Grimm con una clara expresión de confusión en sus caras. Grimm, por su parte, más que confundido, sentía como si hubiera dicho algo que los indigno a los dos.

-¿Dije algo malo acaso?

-Grimm, ¿cómo está eso? La Tierra de Ooo no tiene nada que ver con la Nocheosfera. Son dos dimensiones diferentes, nada de lo que pase aquí no tiene ninguna consecuencia allá- Dijo Marceline.

-Sí,… pero no.

-Viejo, eso no nos dice nada. ¡Habla claro que me confundes!- Dijo Finn.

-Digo que es cierto; Nocheosfera y Ooo son dos dimensiones diferentes separadas por un solo portal. Pero, hay un detalle que tal vez nunca notaste, Marceline.

-Genial, ¡más sorpresas!- Exclamo en modo irónico- A ver, dime cual es el siguiente secreto de la familia a la que parece que no pertenezco.

-Oh, esto no tiene tanta importancia, es solo que tal vez te hayas dado cuenta en una de tus vueltas por aquí que toda la Nocheosfera funciona de acuerdo a las leyes que impone el gobernante.

Ahí si Marceline ya no se creyó el cuento. Nunca, en todas las veces que había puesto un pie en esos terrenos había visto que nada funcionara en sincronía con los mandatos de Hunson. ¡Por favor, si a cada rato había quejas de los habitantes! Los demonios estaban inconformes con cualquier cosa, en especial por la presencia de los vampiros que rondaban cerca de sus casas y que convivían con los suyos. Decían que se sentían "inseguros" con ellos dentro del Inframundo.

¡Por Glob, eran demonios! Los demonios no necesitan una estación de policías para sentirse seguros. Se supone que son la maldad misma, la furia encarnada, las criaturas más temidas que han existido desde el principio de los tiempos. No es posible que se sientan "inseguros" nada más porque tenían a unos cuantos tipos con colmillos grandes rondando por ahí, y eso que Marceline no hizo que todos los vampiros del mundo entraran ahí. Ella tenía un reino propio aparte en Ooo, bastante lejos del de su padre debido a la rivalidad entre los demonios, algo que ella seguía sin entender porque hasta donde ella tenía en cuenta los vampiros jamás se habían metido en guerra con los demonios.

Unos ochocientos años atrás su padre le había sugerido que las dos especies convivieran juntas para que cuando ella tomara el mando no se sintiera tan apartada, pues después de todo ella no era ni del todo vampiro, ni del todo demonio. Pero al final del día las cosas resultaron mal –como se lo esperaba- Hubo quejas de todo tipo, reclamaciones, polémicas y hasta sospecha de conspiraciones contra el pueblo. Se llego a pensar también que Hunson tenía una relación secreta con los vampiros, y claro que la tenia, su hija era la Reina de los Vampiros, pero el problema se debía a que ningún demonio del pueblo la conocía como la hija del Señor de la Oscuridad, solo el carcelero que se encargaba de los calabozos y el propio Grimm tenían ese pequeño detalle en cuenta

-¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?- Pregunto Marceline.

-El control de ambas dimensiones. Veras, durante bastante tiempo Hunson ha sido un tipo de muralla entre este reino y el de Ooo; él ha evitado que su gente lleve el caos a Ooo imponiendo métodos como la pena de muerte, cercenamiento de cabezas y hasta todo un año de castigos dentro de los calabozos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que los demonios pasen a la Tierra de Ooo?- Pregunto Finn.

-Todo. Si hay algo que ellos adoren más que el odio o la misma muerte es la destrucción, por supuesto. Hunson ha tenido en cuenta esto desde que se convirtió en señor de la Nocheosfera, y para no tener ningún tipo de problemas con nadie consiguió establecer un régimen lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr que el pueblo se calmara. Todavía hay quienes intentan burlar esta ley de no pasar al otro lado, pero debido a la presencia de Hunson no lo han logrado, de lo contrario, toda la Tierra de Ooo acabaría sucumbida en el caos.

Finn volvió a tragar saliva. Ese tipo llegaba a causarle miedo en ocasiones.

-Pero mi padre ha sido secuestrado, Grimm. ¿Eso significa que….?

-Si, en efecto. En cuanto la Nocheosfera se entere de la desaparición del señor Abadeer los demonios violaran la ley y atravesaran el portal una vez que les sea posible hacerlo.

Marceline frunció el seño cuando escucho eso. Ahora su problema se había duplicado y para su suerte de pavo con sobrepeso en navidad su hogar –la Tierra de Ooo- y sus amigos estaban en riesgo de ser atacados por un ejército de demonios locos que convertirían al mundo de los mortales en un segundo infierno.

-Entonces tengo que hacer esto- Se decidió la vampiresa mirando la llave en su mano.

Finn la miro, sorprendido.

-O-oye Marcy, espera un segundo. Tiene que haber una segunda opción.

-No hay otro camino, Finn. Si esta es la única manera en la que puedo evitar que le vuelen la cabeza a mi padre debo hacerlo. No por la Nocheosfera, ni por Ooo, ni siquiera para saber que me han ocultado en estos últimos mil cuatro años.

-¿En serio quieres arriesgarte a hacer algo tan peligroso?

Marceline giro su torso quedando cara a cara con el chico y le sonrió, enseñándole sus blancos y filosos colmillos que sobresalían de sus labios. A Finn no le tomo mucho tiempo comprender el porqué de esa sonrisa. La conocía muy bien para no saber qué quería decir con eso. Era obvio que Marceline estaba dispuesta a hacer todo en cuanto tuviera el mapa en sus manos. Finn entonces no tuvo otra cosa que hacer más que suspirar y devolverle la sonrisa a su amiga, dándole todo el apoyo que necesitara para el que sería su siguiente acto.

-Finn- Le llamo-, tomate esto como una más de tus aventuras.

Al chico se le iluminaron los ojos y sin poder evitarlo amplio mas su sonrisa. Grimm, por su parte, estaba complacido con la decisión de la hija de su amo; Marceline podría ser una rebelde, una vampiresa sin obligaciones, pero a pesar de todos sus defectos ella tenía algo que ni él, ni los guardias que resguardaban las puertas de ese castillo, ni siquiera el mismo Hunson Abadeer tenía: valentía. Era típico de Marceline, no importaba lo duro de la situación, Grimm estaba seguro de que ella siempre saldría adelante y el chico humano era igual que ella, todo un aventurero al que se es digno de llamarse así.

Con sus ideas bien claras y las decenas de preguntas que tenía azotándole el cerebro, Marceline floto hasta el lugar donde anteriormente había estado colgado el cuadro de su madre e introdujo la llave, la cual pudo introducir sin ningún problema. Ahora solo faltaba girarla y la puerta se abriría. La joven dudo un momento en si seguir con el siguiente paso, pero estaba consciente de que no podía tomarse su tiempo; los segundos pasaban, los minutos pasaban, las horas pasaban y mientras más tiempo desperdiciara, más probabilidades había de no volver a ver a Hunson con cabeza. Soltó un suspiro cansado y tomo un poco de aire; era ahora o nunca.

Con cuidado tomo el extremo de la llave, la giro un par de grados hacia la derecha y luego de emitir un ligero clic en el interior de la cerrojo la puerta se abrió un poco hacia afuera. La joven poco a poco empezó a abrirla más y más hasta que por fin ante sus ojos se rebeló el contenido que se encontraba detrás. Finn y el consejero se acercaron a donde Marceline sin poder contener la curiosidad de saber que había dentro de esa puerta que había caudado tanto problema en los últimos treinta minutos. Sin embargo no era nada que pudiera interesarle mucho a alguien, se trataba de una simple y polvorienta caja de madera tal como había descrito Hunson en el mensaje grabado a la cual Marceline se tomo la molestia de agarrar y sacarla del pequeño cuartito que había estado bastante tiempo excelentemente oculto para los ojos de cualquiera detrás de la pintura de su madre.

La joven cerro el compartimiento nuevamente, retiro la llave y dejo de flotar situando sus pies de nuevo en tierra frente a Finn y Grimm, quienes parecían estar hipnotizados y a la vez sorprendidos por la insipidez del objeto que estaban presenciando. Quien iba a imaginar que la clave para llegar a uno de los secretos más codiciados de la historia estaría oculta en una caja polvorienta de dudosa procedencia.

-Vaya, por el polvo puedo imaginar que ya tiene sus años- Comento Finn.

-Yo usaría la palabra siglos en lugar de años, humano- Dijo Grimm- Este es una de las reliquias más antiguas de la familia.

-¿Tienen otras?

-¡Por supuesto! El jarrón de porcelana que esta en este pasillo fue una de las pocas obras de arte que Nocheosfera fue capaz de rescatar luego de la Guerra de los Champiñones.

-¿Hablas del jarrón que estaba dando vuelta a esta habitación?

-Sí. Nos costó buen rato encontrarla entre tanta ruina. Por suerte fue empaquetado en cajas con papel-burbuja antes de la catástrofe mundial.

-Oh, mierda- Maldijo Finn expresando susto en el rostro.

-¿Por qué dices e…?- Grimm no termino ya que Finn le devolvió una sonrisa forzada y una mirada de disculpa se recalco en sus ojos. El vampiro comprendió lo que acababa de pasar y no pudo contenerse más- ¿¡Rompiste el jarrón de porcelana!?

-Fue un accidente.

-Un accidente. Sí, claro ¡Voy a matarte, eso es lo que va a pasar! ¿¡TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO ME PARTI EL LOMO PARA ENCONTRAR ESE BENDITO JARRON!?- Decía el vampiro sacudiendo brutalmente al muchacho por los hombros.

Y mientras esos dos estaban a punto de matarse entre sí, Marceline seguía concentrada en la polvorienta caja. Soplo sobre la tapadera cuadrada de esta y justo en ese instante todas las partículas de polvo de un milenio de antigüedad volaron por la habitación difundiéndose por el aire y para cuando miro una vez más hacia abajo la caja le pareció más chica y el color un poco más claro, sin embargo, lo que más le llamo la atención de todo eso fue que en el centro de la tapa había una especie de símbolo al que ella jamás había visto; se trataba de un circulo en el que al centro se veía una letra A mayúscula en forma de cursiva rodeada de pequeñas hojas de laurel. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que aun escondidas entre un poco de polvo se notaban unas letras escritas en rojo. Tallo lo que restaba del polvo con las yemas de sus dedos y encontró que alrededor del desconocido símbolo había un escrito en el idioma más antiguo que se conocía. El texto no era muy largo y ni siquiera lograba cubrir la mitad del círculo y honestamente Marceline no entendía lo que se quería expresar con eso.

La pequeña oración recitaba esto:

_Et Vidi Omnia _("Y así lo vimos todo")

Claramente el idioma era latín, el idioma de una religión que en sus tiempos más remotos tenía una especie de soberanía a la que le llamaban La Iglesia Católica y que hasta esos días aun no se había perdido. Todavía había quienes eran capaces de leer y traducir textos enteros escritos en ese idioma que generalmente se usaba por magos para sus diferentes tipos de hechizos y apertura de portales en la actualidad. Sin embargo, eso era ya salirse mucho del tema, lo único que en verdad interesaba era entender porque alguien pondría una frase así y que quiso expresar al escribirla.

_Y así lo vimos todo _

¿Qué quería decir?

Sin poder contener su curiosidad optó por retirar la tapa de la caja descubriendo en su interior lo que parecía ser el sobre de una carta, que a causa de la notable decoloración amarillenta en la que se encontraba ella pudo adivinar que se trataba de algo bastante antiguo. Saco el contenido y dejo caer la caja al suelo a la vez en que le daba vuelta al sobre, encontrándose con uno de los clásicos sellos de cera rojos el cual tenía grabado el mismo sello que había en la tapadera, pero a diferencia del otro, este no tenía grabadas las palabras en latín en la parte superior. Con cuidado de no cometer alguna idiotez o que el papel se desintegrara a causa de lo antiguo que era Marceline despego el sello del sobre y levanto la pestaña de este.

Dentro encontró lo que había estado buscando.

-Aquí esta- Decía a la vez en que sacaba el contenido del sobre, desdoblando con el mismo cuidado la hoja, que estaba en iguales condiciones- Mi padre dijo que era un mapa. Entonces creo que no será muy difícil encontrar la ruta correcta hacia el…

Se detuvo de golpe.

En medio de su pelea con Grimm, Finn noto que de repente Marceline se había puesto muy seria, una clara señal de que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Ocurre algo, Marcy?- Pregunto.

-Si- Respondió, mirando una y otra vez el papel para luego dirigirse a Grimm, quien se había separado de Finn momentos atrás- Grimm, mi padre dijo que la clave nos llevaría directamente al secreto de los Abadeer en cuanto la encontráramos, ¿no?

-Así es.

-¿Menciono que sería un mapa o algo por el estilo?

-No. Más bien dijo que la clave estaría escrita en un lenguaje que tal vez usted no podría entender. No sé a qué se refiera eso.

-Creí que sería algo más fácil- Murmuro, volviendo a leer la hoja- Es un lenguaje normal, puedo leerlo sin problemas, pero…

-¿Pero?- Dijo Finn.

Marceline hizo una mueca para luego dirigirse hacia los dos diciendo:

-La escritura es muy confusa. Hay muchas palabras que pueden tener doble sentido, otras no las entiendo y también hay bastantes rimas, como si fuera un tipo de canción o…

-¡Un poema!- Finn y Marceline miraron confundidos al vampiro.

-¿Poema?- Dijo Finn.

-Es lo más obvio. En aquellos tiempos era típico que las personas escondieran información y complicaran su comprensión mediante el uso de metáforas, rimas o versos, pero también escribían grandes hazañas de héroes o reyes de la misma forma, pero la comprensión no era tan difícil. Están por ejemplo los dos poemas más conocidos de un antiguo filósofo griego llamado Homero. No dudaría de que tus antepasados utilizaran el mismo truco para despistar a sus enemigos- Señalo la carta- Ese, Marceline, es el mapa que hemos estado buscando. No es un terreno dibujado, tu familia estaba tan segura de que el secreto perduraría por siglos que decidió escribir la localización del secreto en caso de que las cosas cambiaran a lo largo del tiempo.

-Pero eso también quiere decir que el lugar donde lo ocultaron se pudo haber perdido a lo largo del tiempo- Comento Finn.

-De eso no hay que preocuparse mucho- Interrumpió Grimm antes de que Marceline pudiera tomar la palabra- Los antepasado de la señorita Marceline y Hunson Abadeer se encargaron de que no se hicieran modificaciones en ciertos lugares de Ooo. De hecho, hay varias zonas en el mundo de los mortales que durante un tiempo nos pertenecieron y aun quedan unas cuantas de gran importancia, pero solo debemos concentrarnos en las que se mencionen aquí…- Puso un dedo sobre la hoja.

Marceline le dio una pasada al escrito en su intento de entenderle mejor. Era obvio que en cada oración se intentaba describir un lugar u objeto, pero para ella el lenguaje resultaba muy pesado para su fácil comprensión; era como si estuviera leyendo uno de los clásicos cuentos sobre el detective Sherlock Holmes. Y su falta de comprensión no era porque jamás haya abierto un libro durante sus muchos siglos de vida, al contrario, cuando era pequeña, Marceline siempre ingresaba a la biblioteca del castillo para leer uno o dos cuentos para niños ya que su padre estaba muy ocupado como para hacerlo. Y como los cuentos infantiles terminaron por acabarse uno de tantos días aburridos, por pura curiosidad la pequeña Marcy opto por tomar los libros de ciencia ficción que en ocasiones veía a su padre leer.

Sonrio con nostalgia al recordar eso. Su padre tal vez nunca le leyó un cuento para dormir, pero por lo menos le dio un lugar en donde hacerlo por su cuenta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que dejaron el mensaje grabado?

-Aproximadamente unos cuarenta minutos de las doce horas que nos dieron para encontrar lo que el secuestrador demandó.

-Muy bien, tenemos menos de doce horas para lograr esto. Si nos damos prisa tal vez todo salga bien y podre ver de nuevo a mi padre- Marceline volteo a ver a Finn, sonriéndole- ¿¡Estás listo para una nueva aventura, héroe!?

El muchacho puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y como era típico de él, de pura emoción comenzó dar brincos exclamando feliz sin borrar su sonrisa

-Señorita Marceline, si usted lo desea yo también puedo ofrecerme a acompañarlos en el viaje- Dijo cordialmente el consejero.

-Gracias, Grimm, pero aunque me encantaría que nos acompañaras voy a tener que pedirte que te quedes aquí para vigilar Nocheosfera en ausencia de mi padre. Recuerda que dijiste que las cosas se pondrían feas cuando los demonios se enteraran de lo que ha pasado. No harás mucho, te lo prometo, solo evita que la noticia salga de estas paredes, ¿entendido?

-Entendido- Afirmo el de la mirada tranquila- ¿Pero está segura de que no necesitara dos manos extra?

-¡Oh, pero que tonterías dices! Tengo al chico de mi parte- Señalo al emocionado humano.

-¿A él?- Exclamo Grimm, incrédulo- Con todo respeto, Finn el humano es un peligro en todo el sentido de la palabra. Tal vez alguien más experimentado y que conozca toda la zona de Ooo sea el indicado para acompañarte, ¿no crees?

-¿¡Viajar con un guía de campo!? Para nada, mi amigo. El chico y yo nos vamos de aventura esta noche.

-¡Si, y le patearemos el trasero al secuestrador de tu papá!- Exclamo el aludido a lo lejos, quien ahora se encontraba brincando sobre la cama de Hunson.

-Regresaremos pronto, no te preocupes- Dijo la vampiresa colocando una mano en el hombro de Grimm, quien de repente irguió su espalda para abrazarla (ya que él era más alto) sorprendiendo de golpe a la vampiresa. Él con una ligera sonrisa le dijo al oído:

-Buena suerte, Marcy.

Ella al principio se sorprendió ante la acción tan inesperada del vampiro pero luego comprendió el porqué y también opto por abrazarlo recargado su cabeza en el fornido pecho del muchacho ya que la cabeza de ella con trabajo llegaba al cuello de él. Grimm y Marceline se tenían un cariño muy especial, no es que se hayan enamorado uno del otro, sino que ambos eran muy buenos amigos, casi hermanos.

-Ay, pero que lindo ¡Yo también quiero un abasho!- Dijo Finn, quien extendió sus brazos para después abrazar a los dos vampiros, quienes se sintieron un tanto incómodos cuando el aventurero los abrazo.

Poco después, los tres se separaron y a partir del momento en que atravesaron el portal a Ooo, la aventura de Finn y Marceline para salvar a Hunson y a la Tierra de Ooo comenzó…

**¡Hey, hola! Tiempo sin leernos, ¿no les parece? Lo siento, es que últimamente me he sentido muy aburrida y no he tenido ganas de nada, y estaba tan aburrida que un dia me puse a dibujar y creo que todo mi aburrimiento se convirtió en locura, porque hice un dibujo digno de llamarse raro, extraño, pero en mi opinión ¡creativamente diferente!**

**En fin, yéndonos al fic ¿Qué les pareció? Ojala les haya gustado. Siento si tenían ganas de saber que decía la carta que encontraron, pero tome la decisión de escribirla parte por parte, para no tener que repetir los cuartetos en los capítulos que vienen…**

**Individuo intruso- ¡Si es que los terminas!**

**Riux: ¡Se acabo, ahorita mismo te daré de comer al Lich!**

**Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer las loqueras de una loca que solo quiere amigos (FOREVER ALONE NIVEL DIOOOOOOOOS) Muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchichichiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias a todos y todas las que comentaron en el capitulo anterior, entre ellos a:**

**Scath H. Wolff, Paqs, VioletStreat, y a Blackoctubre –oye, espero que te mejores estando en el hospital y siento por haberme olvidado de eso. Y si eres doctor y tu trabajo te tiene encadenado, ¡buena suerte!-**

**¡Y esto fue todo por este capitulo! Nos veremos en el que sigue. Cuidense mucho, compren papel de baño, prepárense para un futuro apocalipsis zombie y…**

**Individuo Intruso- ¡Ya deja de ver The Walking Dead!**

**Riux: -Le dispara-**

**Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


End file.
